Una nueva historia
by Ubita
Summary: Con personajes nuevos cuando Harry y compañia van en sexto. Vanessa luego de cortar con Fred y entrar nuevamente a Hogwarts se topara con muchas sorpresas, chicos y tendra que aclarar muchas cosas de su pasado. espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic que publico aquí. Espero que les guste.

*Los personajes son de Rowling y yo los tomo prestados para hacer locuras. =P

En la historia estarán los de siempre, pero hay personajes nuevos, jajaja. Bueno empiezo.

Era un día caluroso, el último del verano, y como siempre el 1° de Septiembre se abarrotaba de gente en la estación de Londres. Tres chicas iban riendo hasta no dar más, mientras atravesaban la barrera para poder llegar al tren que las llevaría a Hogwarts otro año más.

-Herms, enserio deberías haberle pedido el número de teléfono, jajajaja.-reía a mas no poder una chica de cabellos castaños ondeados.

-Ya cállate Vani, enserio. Si Ron escucha no me va a dejar otra vez ir con ustedes de vacaciones.

-Uhhh, que miedo. Ahora es tu niñera jajaja.-Le reprochaba Mari, una de las mejores amigas de Hermione, junto con Vanessa, Ginny y Luna.

Mientras las chicas caminaban, muchas miradas se quedaban pegadas en ellas. Se escuchaban murmullos como, "cambiaron totalmente en el verano", "escuche que Vanessa termino con Fred". Las chicas no prestaban atención a los comentarios, solo seguían con su camino. Pero no se habian dado cuenta que un par de ojos grises las miraban de lejos, especialmente a una, queriendo por todas las formas poder echar atrás el tiempo, arreglar todo. "No importa este año todo va a cambiar, lo se" pensó el chico antes de entrar al tren, pero sin dejar de dar una ultima mirada a las chicas.

-¡¡¡Mira ahí están nuestros pelirrojos!!!-les dijo con total emoción Vanessa a las chicas.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos, Ron venía corriendo hacia las chicas.-¡¡Hermioneeeee!!!- gritaba como loco corriendo hacia la aludida. Fundiéndose en un gran beso.

-Ejem, cof cof-tosia Ginny.-Enserio hermanito deja tranquila a Herms.

-NO la vi en todo el verano!, tu regresaste a casa y estaba Harry,

mientras que Herms no regreso.

-Bueno que querías, se tenia que quedar en su casa la semana que quedaba.-le dijo Vane con total naturalidad

-Bueno bueno, como están todos?-pregunto la Sra Weasley al llegar al grupo de chicos. Todos se saludaron y cuando Vanessa y Fred lo hicieron, todos estaban expectantes.

-Hola Fred, ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Vane con total naturalidad, la verdad que no le afectaba, pero parecía ayer cuando hablaron y no hace el mes que realmente había pasado.

"_-Vani podemos hablar esta noche, voy a ir para allá. Nos vemos en tu cuarto_

_Fred"_

_-Mmm.. esto esta raro-pensó Vane_

_-Chicas viene Fred a la noche, quiere hablar-les comentó al llegar a su cuarto._

_-Hay Vani, esta tan raro estos días que crees que querrá-pregunto Gin_

_-Pues no lo se, solo se que viene a la noche._

_Horas después estaba Vanessa sola en la habitación con las chicas, las demás habian bajado, ya que les tocaba turno para servir la cena y ella llegaria un poco después. (las chicas están trabajando en un hotel muggle en las vacaciones.. jijiji después se explica mejor)_

_-Adelante-dijo al sentir tocar la puerta_

_-Hola Vani-le dijo Fred al darle un beso en la mejilla.(esto esta mal, bueno quizas no tan mal… pensaba Vane)_

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Claro. En un rato mas tengo turno en la cena._

_-Vani, realmente quería hablar de nosotros. Se que llevamos un año y 1 mes. Y en todo este tiempo he sido muy feliz, pero…_

_-Quieres cortar-le dijo Vane con total naturalidad_

_-Si… es que desde que salimos siempre me dijiste que si me fijaba en alguien mas o algo, te lo dijera. No querias que fueramos una mentira y al tener esta diferencia de edad y… (Vanessa esta en el mismo curso que Ginny, a si que tienen 3 años de diferencia)_

_-Encontraste a alguien. ¡Me alegro tanto Fred!-le dijo de todo el corazón. Realmente el era uno de sus amigos, y prefeira verlo feliz antes que en una relacion que no lo fuera. –Y como se llama, tengo que saberlo todo y darle mi sentido pesame jajaja_

_  
-Graciosa enana, graciosa. Se llama Jazmin y aun no hay nada, estaba esperando.._

_  
-Hablar conmigo antes… gracias._

_-No importa, pero vani… _

_-pero nada.. bueno que estas esperando. Anda con ella!_

_-Realmente eres tan buena-le dijo Fred antes de darle su beso de _

_despedida, el ultimo de los dos._

_-SIp, soy un diez de persona._

_-Vane, creo que seria mejor que me vaya._

_-Claro. Nos vemos en la estación."_

-Hola Vani. Bien gracias-le respondió Fred

-Y que tal. Como te fue

-Excelente, ya la conoceras

-realmente estos dos se entienden con el minimo de palabras –dijo George riendose

-Callate tú! Jajajaja-le respondio Vani sacandole la lengua

-Oye Vani, ahora que terminaste con Fred. ¿Sería muy raro que salieras con su gemelo?

-Pero George!. Como se te ocurre-le reprocho su madre mientra todos reian

-Bueno George, no creo que seria TAN raro, pero paso

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué vienen con tan poco ropa?-pregunto Harry. Ante eso comentario todos se pusieron a observar a las chicas.

-Vaaaaneeee!!! Como se te ocurre andar tan destapada!-le grito Ron al ver como estaba vestida. Se encontraba con pantalones cortos como 30 cm arriba de las rodillas una camiseta y un poleron encima. Mientras que hermione venia con una falda de jeans mucho mas larga que los famosos pantalones y un top amarillo y Mari unos pescadores un cm debajo de las rodillas y camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver parte de su estomago

-Hay ron, hace calor. Y dejate de comportarte como si fueras su hermano mayor!-le reprochaba Mari

-Bueno, para los que no sabían, si Ron era histerico con cuidar a Vane, ahora sera peor ya que la dejaron cuidandola. –le dijo Ginny mientras miraba a los Gemelos

-Ustedes! Pero acaso no saben que se puede cuidar solita, siempre la han tratado asi es que…-Herms estaba enojada, mas enojada que la misma aludida

-Herms,-comenzó Ron para calmarla- es como una Weasley mas para todos.

-Sii, es como la hermana que m gustaria haber tenido –decia Ginny mientras abrazaba a Vane.

-Bueno, es hora de partir.* dijo Mari al ver la hora

Todos se despidieron, cuando ya iban caminando

-Hay señora Weasley… o sea Molly –dijo Vane al ver la cara que ponia. –Les traje esto, sacando una bolsa con regalos-cada uno tiene nombre, espero que les gusten.

-Gracias Van, pero no tenias porque – dijo el Señor Weasley

-Son como una familia mas, nos vemos!

Todos subieron al tren para buscar un compartimiento. Sabiendo que este año iba a estar llenas de sorpresas, exámenes, lo mismo de siempre o quizás mas. Tanto para Ginny, Mari, Vanessa y Luna seria su quinto año, mientras que para Ron, Harry y Hermione el sexto.

Pero ahora quedaba un largo viaje, para ponerse al tanto de todo y de cosas que cierto pelirrojo y pelinegro preferirían no saber. Que realmente siendo los únicos chicos rodeados de estas chicas, tenían que espantar tanto posibles pretendientes como realmente atosigadores.

**Espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Ojala dejen posts…  
gracias =)**


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno, entonces como estuvo el verano-pregunto Harry

-Agotador, horrible, pero muy entretenido-le respondió Ginny mientras se acomodaba en su pecho(*Ginny y Harry, y Herm y Ron ya son pareja =P)

-Aún no entiendo el porque tenía que trabajar y no pasarlo en la Madriguera- le dijo Ron un poco enojado, ya que no había visto a su novia en todo un mes

-ay Ron, ya te dije con Camile, Antonia y las chicas necesitábamos el dinero, y aparte fue una experiencia única- le respondió Vanessa

sentada al lado de la ventana

-Aparte fue bueno hacer algo constructivo y diferente – aporto Mari mientras se sentaba al lado de Vanessa

-Vani, le diste los regalos a los chicos ¿o no?- le pregunto Ginny viendo una revista muggle

-Regalos, hay regalos? - a ron realmente le emocionaban los regalos

-Si, obvio. No me iba a olvidar de ustedes- le respondió sacando unos regalos de su mochila

-Toma Ron, toma Harry. El regalo de Harry era un libro de fútbol muggle y un CD, deporte que era su preferido, claro después del quidditch, mientras que el de Ron eran unas golosinas muggles y otro CD.

-Gracias! - dijeron los dos al unísono

-Mmmm… Vane, ¿donde supuestamente escucho el CD? - le pregunto harry.

-Ginny te va a prestar su reproductor

-Y que les diste a mis papás- dijo Ron ya abriendo unas golosinas

-Pues a mamá un collar hermoso, a papá un libro de inventos muggles, a Percy un juego de plumas muggles, a Fred y George unos libros de inventos de bromas muggles… - comenzó Ginny contando con los dedos

-Y a Charlie un libro de dragones y a Bill otro set de plumas pero diferentes. Y por supuesto a Fleur unos adornos para el cabello- termino de recitar Vanessa

-Valla, y a las chicas?

-Pues a mi una colección de libros muggles, bueno una serie muy buena, la de Crepúsculo- le dijo Herms mientras los buscaba para mostrárselos

-A mi un set de maquillaje muggle – les dijo Ginny de lo mas feliz

-Y a mi unos accesorios, pulseras trabas y esas cosas – les respondió Mari

-Siempre tan compradora compulsiva tú como siempre – le dijo Harry antes de matarse de la risa junto con los demás

-Bueno, es que no podía recibir mi paga sin traerles algo, porque me robe a sus novias, necesitan un agradecimiento

-Y bueno no quieren ni preguntar que se compro ella, porque no para en todo el viaje – les dijo Ginny, sin antes ganarse una mirada asesina de Vanessa

Las cosas siguieron tranquilas, con sus bromas y poniéndose al día de lo ocurrido en el verano. Hasta que hubo un gran silencio, en donde a Ron no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar

-Vane ¿como estas?

-Bien ¿por?

-Bueno tu sabes…

-Ajá

-¿Y?

-….

-Ay Vane, quiero saber como estas por lo de Fred! – le dijo casi gritando, causando que todos lo miraran casi con la boca abierta

-Que estoy bien Ron, no me afecto, siempre le dije que si ya no quería nada mas, pues que me lo dijera [/b]– le respondió como si fuera lo mas natural

-Bueno, pero por lo menos no sufrió tanto, aparecieron en seguida sus seguidores- les comento Mari partiéndose de la risa junto con Herms y Gin, mientras que cierto pelirrojo cambiaba totalmente el semblante y Harry miraba atónito a la chica

-Pero no se preocupen, que no salio con nadie, solo se quedo con muchos números de teléfonos- aporto Herms riéndose a mas no poder

-¿Como es eso, Vanessa Marie Christiensen?! - le pregunto Ron rojo como tomate

-AY ron , enserio pareces mi hermano mayor o algo, es que no te cansas de ser TAN sobre protector – le dijo Vane ya harta de lo mismo siempre

-Si, si no fuera porque sales conmigo y la conoces desde que tiene 11, estaría muy pero muy celosa – le dijo Herms antes de darle un gran beso a Ron

-Herms, tu sabes que…

-Si Ron, todos sabes, soy como la otra hermana que no tienes, la que te encanta cuidar y que no te atormenta tanto como Ginny[/b] – completo Vanessa antes de tener miradas cómplices con Ginny, ya que las chicas sabían que ambas se metían en tantos líos como fuera posible, pero Ginny mantenía a Ron al margen, pero Vanessa dejaba que hablara un poco y la cuidara, ya que al ser hija única, tanto Harry como Ron eran como sus hermanos mayores sobre protectores. Claro que el pelirrojo algunas veces realmente se pasaba.

-Chicos voy al baño, si pasa la señora del carrito me compran algo y si aparece Luna o Neville que se queden hasta que vuelva para entregarles sus regalos! – dijo Vanessa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo como tontos, _ "es que acaso no me han visto nunca"_ pensaba Vanessa _ "bueno realmente este año estoy mucho mas bronceada que antes, gracias a tener que ser salvavidas en el hotel, benditas vacaciones!!"_ Pero no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos grises estaban pegados a ella, no la perdía de vista ni un minito y trataba de encontrar el coraje para poder hablarle. Vane al tratar de entrar al baño no se dio cuenta que había alguien afuera y choco contra la persona, haciendo que a esta se le cayeran los papeles que traía en las manos

-Perdón no me había dado cuenta, soy tan torpe…-pero paro de hablar al reconocer esas manos blancas. Levanto esos ojos grises, que hace tanto no veía tan de cerca

-No importa Nessie, soy yo el que estaba sin prestar atención le respondió Draco Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa

- "Nessie, me dijo Nessie, hace cuanto tiempo que no me decía así…"NO importa Draco, lo siento pero voy al baño, nos…

-Vemos después- finalizó él tratando de sonreírle

Vanessa, entro al baño y se miro al espejo, estaba soñando. Después de cuanto tiempo sin hablar, de estar tan alejados, ahora la hablaba como si realmente nunca hubiesen dejado de ser amigos. Pero esa era otra historia (que luego todos sabrán jijiji)

Salio del baño y sintió como alguien hablaba solo

-es que eres patético, ni siquera puedes empezar una conversación decente…?- se reprochaba el dueño de esa voz

Vanessa lo vio, y se dio coraje, bueno lo peor es que la ignorara si le decía algo

-Es de locos hablar solo en el corredor- le dijo Vanessa apoyada en la pared mirándolo sonriendo

-Jajaja, estas graciosa

-SOY graciosa, esa es la diferencia, jajaja

-Ness… yo

-Alguien viene buscándote – le dijo ella viendo como Pansy lo buscaba. Sintió como Draco bufaba, ¿es que acaso no me deja solo? – dijo en voz alta…

-Bueno por ahora no… me voy nos vemos en los pasillos por ahí, y deja de hablar solo, para mi será gracioso para los demás es raro- le dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa

El rubio no dejo de perder de vista a Vanessa, no escucha a Pansy, algo le había dicho del verano, pero a quien le interesaba. Y vio algo que realmente lo descompuso, haciendo que cerrara sus puños. Cedric Diggory hablando con ella, con Vanessa

-Hola Cedric, ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Excelente, pero quería volver a Hogwarts, para ver a ciertas personas- le respondió con cierto aire seductor

-Ahh, que bien. Ced tengo que volver donde los chicos, sino se preocupan, ya sabes como son Harry y Ron. Bueno nos vemos – le dijo Vanessa, ya que realmente tenía hambre y esperaba que hubiese llegado la comida. Cedric se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco y que cierto chico rubio se diera media vuelta dejando a una Pansy sorprendida que lo seguía. "_no tengo derecho para ponerme así, pero argg… necesito realmente hacer algo ya"_ se reprochaba el rubio caminando por los pasillos.

Por su parte Vanessa entraba donde sus amigos, con una cara de sorpresa, demasiadas cosas para tan poco rato, Draco la volvía a hablar y desde cuanto Cedric la trataba así, nunca habían intercambiando mas de dos palabras, este año va a ser movido pensó la castaña

-Vane, porque esa cara – pregunto Ginny

-Hambre[/b]- mintió Vanessa – ¿llego la comida?

-Si, vaya ya te pareces a mi – le dijo Ron, comentario que a todos hizo reírse, por lo menos no tendría que pensar en ciertas cosas ahora. "creo que en algún momento voy a tener que contar ciertas cosas" pensaba Vanessa para sus adentros.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3:

La llegada al castillo fue tranquila, exceptuando que Cedric le dedicara una seductora sonrisa a Vanessa, de la cual solo se dieron cuenta Hermione, Ginny y Mari, poniendo a la aludida en un aprieto, del cual con señas s dijo que les diría en el dormitorio. La cena fue placentera, pero una noticia que dio el director dejo a todos anonadados, pero las chicas estaban totalmente felices, abrieron una piscina en Hogwarts. Algo nuevo pero muy entretenido según las chicas.

-Ahora vamos a poder hacer otro deporte que no sea el quidditch- dijo emocionada Mari

-pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a dejar el equipo ¿verdad? - pregunto aterrorizado Harry, mirando a Ginny, Mari y Vanessa

-Claro que no, el quidditch es nuestro deporte número uno Harry- le respondió Ginny dándole un beso cerca de los labios.

-Si claro, pero por ahora… -aporto Vanessa con cara de malicia, haciendo que Ron la mirara con total preocupación

-Bueno Herms, ahora vamos a hacer algo en las tardes, ¿verdad? - le pregunto feliz Ginny

-¿Herms, nadas? - le pregunto Harry totalmente sorprendido

-Si, en el hotel teníamos que también hacer de salvavidas, y me di cuenta que realmente me encantaba, y con las chicas siempre hacíamos competencias- le respondió Herms riéndose de las caras de Harry y Ron

-Chicos, no se ustedes, pero yo estoy muerta, ya terminamos de comer, así que voy a subir, de seguro que me duermo de inmediato[/b]- dijo Vanessa esperanzada de que las chicas se quedaran un rato mas en el comedor para no tener que responder todas sus preguntas y tener que dar bastantes explicaciones

-Si mejor subimos – dijo Ginny diciendo con la mirada _ "tú no te salvas esta noche Van"_

Los chicos subieron a su casa riéndose de algunos chistes. Tanto Hermione como Ron tuvieron que quedarse un poco más para llevarse a los chicos de primero a la torre.

-Bueno chicas, a menos que quieran quedarse un rato en la sala común las vería mañana- les dijo Harry a Mari, Vanessa y Ginny

-Yo me puedo quedar un rato- le dijo Ginny a Harry tomándole de la mano – a y Mari, que ella no se duerma hasta que Herms y yo volvamos al dormitorio, tiene mucho que contarnos – le dijo Ginny mirando a Vanessa la cual no lo podía creer

-¿Qué cosas tiene que decirles? - pregunto Harry mirando alternadamente a las tres chicas, manteniendo su mirada sobre Vanessa

-Nada Harry, de seguro después te lo diré, pero por ahora solo a las chicas – le respondió Vanessa tratando al máximo no sonar aterrorizada – y gracias Gin – acoto al final proporcionándole una mirada envenenada a Ginny antes de marcharse a su dormitorio con Mari siguiéndole los pasos. Apenas llego a la habitación se encerró en el baño, y abrió el grifo para tomar un baño, claro no sin antes decirle a Mari, bueno mejor prometiéndole que no pretendía huir por la ventana.

Luego de unos veinte minutos salió del baño encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que la miraban sin perderla de vista. Se sentó en el espacio que quedaba sobre su cama, ya que sus tres amigas ya se encontraban esperándola.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren saber? - les pregunto Vane a las chicas

-¿Qué fue eso de la mirada de Cedric?, parecía que… -pero Ginny no termino la frase

-Bueno a Cedric me lo topen en el tren, cuando volvía del baño y de hablar con Dra… - pero se cayó totalmente al ver que iba a meterse en mas líos de los que quería por una noche

-¿¡Con quien!? - pregunto casi gritando Herms

-Con Malfoy, o sea no hable con él, sino que me tropecé con él y lo ayude a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído cuando lo golpee – se defendió Vanessa al ver las caras de las tres

-Vaya, pero que paso con Cedric – inquirió Mari, sabiendo que eso no podía ser lo único que había sucedido

-bueno pues, me pregunto por mi verano y me despedí, y me fui donde ustedes

-Es raro, pero no lo digo de mala forma – se defendió Ginny al ver las caras que le ponían Herms y Mari – [b]sino que nunca nos habla, bueno Vani, con el as intercambiado mas palabras que nosotras[/b]

-Parece que alguien va a tener pretendientes este año – dijo mari saltando en la cama como una niña de cinco años, por lo que recibió un plumonazo de parte de Vanessa lo que empezó una guerra de almohadas.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron y como era normal, esperaron hasta que los dos chicos bajaran, siempre llegaban después que ellas y muy pocas veces tenían que esperarlas a ellas. Tanto Harry como Ron saludaron con un beso en los labios a sus novias.

-Parece que vamos a tener que buscarnos novios Vani- le dijo Mari pasándole un brazo por los hombros con voz totalmente feliz

-Sip, ya no soporto ver parejas y nosotras estando tan solas – le respondió Vanessa con fingida voz triste, pero varios de los otros chicos que se encontraban ahí las miraron con miradas más que amistosas, las cuales no pasaron inadvertidas para Harry y para Ron, los cuales los miraron con cara de "te acercas y te mato". Cada uno tomo a su novia de la mano y saco a una de las chicas de la sala común tirándolas del brazo.

Tanto Vanessa como Mari se miraron divertidas, viendo como la primera era llevada por Harry y la segunda por Ron, pero ninguna cooperaba mucho para caminar. Vamos chicos de aquí podemos caminar solas – les dijo Mari. Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo, sin antes decir casi a gritos- ¡A buscar citas! -Tanto Harry como Ron pretendían salir corriendo tras ellas, pero Herms y Ginny los agarraron de los brazos

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor las vieron sentadas y conversando con unos chicos de Revenclaw que se sentaban detrás de ellas. Harry se sentó frente a Mari junto con Ginny y Ron al lado de Vanessa con Hermione. Las chicas se despidieron de los chicos, llamados Ralph, un chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes y de Jess, de ojos cafés y el pelo rubio. Harry y Ron las miraban un poco enfadados mientras que Herms y Gin trataban de no reírse. El desayuno siguió normal y nadie toco el tema de los "amigos" de Revenclaw de las chicas.

-Voy a traer los horarios chicos- les aviso Hermione antes de levantarse e ir por ellos

-veamos con que vamos a empezar el año – dijo Mari comenzando a abrir el suyo cuando un grito atrajo la atención de casi todos los presentes a esa hora en el desayuno

-¿¿¡¡Pociones!!?? - grito horrorizada Vanessa antes de tirarse sobre la mesa con gesto abatido. Muchos de los presentes de su misma mesa e incluso de otras se largaron a reír por la reacción de ella.

-vamos Vani, no es para tanto- le dijo Herms para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, ya que todos sabían que le gustaba la asignatura, pero odiaba a Snape

-si claro Herms, tú te sacas excelentes notas, pero yo aunque estudie mil, pelo grasiento que no se lava nunca Snape busca algo para ponerle una porquería de clasificación. –le respondió Vanessa aun con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que muchos ojos la miraban aun riéndose de su comentario, pero unos ojos grises llamaron su atención, se veían totalmente diferentes. Draco Malfoy trataba de no reírse por lo dicho y hecho por ella. Vanessa le sonrió y desvió la mirada, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a estas horas de la mañana. Y se topo con los ojos del director divertidos pero estaba la mirada totalmente enojada de Severus Snape. – _"rayos, se escucho mi Pociones hasta la mesa de profesores"_- pensó Vanessa

Luego de unos minutos se levantaron y se fueron a su sala común para buscar sus cosas, y tanto Ginny como Vanessa se dieron cuenta que Cedric la miraba divertido y le dedico una sonrisa antes de que ella saliera, pero Ron le pregunto algo y no le sonrió de vuelta, menos mal que no se había percatado este de lo sucedido.

Los chicos se despidieron en el pasillo, ya que tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían transfiguraciones, mientras que Ginny, Mari y Vanessa tenían Pociones con los chicos de Revenclaw, entre los cuales se encontraban Jess y Ralph, lo cuales las saludaron con una gran sonrisa, la cual Mari correspondió con tota alegría, mientras que Vanessa no lo hizo con tanta alegría, ya que alguien ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

La clase trascurrió con total normalidad, claro que Snape le descontó bastantes puntos a Vanessa por tonterías, como el hecho de que se le cayera un libro, echara mal un ingrediente y cosas por el estilo, por lo cual tenía a esta al borde de un colapso o a punto de matar a alguien. Tanto Ginny como Mari trataban al máximo que esta no hiciera nada muy grave para que le descontara más puntos. Pero un anuncio a última hora la descoloco totalmente y ninguna de sus amigas pudo hacer algo.

-el viernes tendrán un examen, de la materia de los últimos cuatro meses del año anterior, así que les aconsejo que estudien- les dijo Snape casi al termino de la clase con cierta malicia

-¡¿Qué?! Es que no puede hacer eso es que acaso esta…- pero no pudo terminar la frase que de seguro terminaba en un estúpido, loco, desquiciado, ya que Ginny la había hecho callar golpeándole cerca de las costillas.

-Señorita Christiensen, no veo que usted sea ni profesor ni tampoco la directora del colegio, así que realmente su opinión no interesa para nada, y 20 puntos menos de Gryffindor por su insolencia

-Profesor creo que ya es demasiado la cantidad de puntos que le ha quitado a Vanessa en la clase, ya van 75 – le dijo Mari tranquilamente

-Señorita Nicolson no creo que alguien le haya preguntado su opinión, la espero el viernes después de la cena para que cumpla con su castigo

-Pero profesor, Mari no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que usted me odio por lo que sucedió con…- pero Vanessa no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que Ginny le había puesto la mano en la boca para que no continuara con su verborrea o que dijera algo totalmente fuera de lugar

-Señorita Christiensen por su aporte y gran amistad también la espero el viernes en mi despacho- Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos salieron del lugar

Vanessa no dijo ni palabra en el camino, pero se notaba que estaba demasiado enojada para formular una frase coherente. Ya la conocían totalmente para saber que en esos casos era mejor dejarla tranquila hasta que se calmaron. En un pasillo cerca de transfiguraciones ya que era la próxima clase de las chicas. Vanessa pasó por el lado de ellos, sin prestarle mayor atención.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la Vane? -preguntó confundida Hermione al verla pasar como una bala al entrar a la clase con una cara de furia.

-Pociones- se limito a decir Mari subiendo los hombros

-Como que pociones, algo tiene que haber pasado – acoto Harry, ya que esa respuesta no le respondía nada

-Bueno, Snape le quitó varios puntos por estupideces, como por que se le cayó un libro, cosas por el estilo y el castigo para el viernes… con Mari- le respondió Ginny antes de entrar a clases.

La clase siguió tranquila a Vanessa se le arreglo el ánimo, ya que al ser una de las mejores tanto en Transfiguraciones como en Encantamientos de su promoción recupero rápidamente los puntos perdidos en Pociones y todos los de su casa estaban encantados, ya que perder puntos el primer día de clases no era muy alentador. Tras el término de clases las chicas se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Hermione, Harry y Ron.

-Te gano- le dijo Vanessa a Harry antes de sentarse frente a Hermione con Mari

-¿En qué? - le pregunto Harry curioso luego de saludar a su novia

-Snape me odia más a mí- le respondió Vanessa con una gran sonrisa, por lo menos su humor mejoró

-Y entonces… ¿castigo? - les preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer enojada a Mari y Vanessa

-Bueno, a mi me pusieron castigo... -comenzo Mari

-pero no podía dejarla sola, ya saben cómo me encantan los castigos y en especial con Snape como profesor vigilante

El rato antes de ir a almorzar lo pasaron bromeando y apostando en cuantos castigos se iban a meter en este año, cosa que a Hermione le molesto primero, pero luego también termino apostando. Su rato de descanso fue apreciado desde lejos por dos pares de ojos. Tanto Cedric como Draco no paraban de ver a los chicos, pero en especial a una.

Toda la tarde paso tranquila, nadie más se metió en problemas en las clases. En la cena, Harry trataba de ponerse de acuerdo con las chicas a qué hora haría la primera práctica de quidditch. Harry era el capitán y tanto como Ron, Ginny, Mari y Vanessa pertenecían al equipo. Así como Angela y Camile, dos chicas de sexto. Harry era el buscador, Ron el guardián, Ginny, Vanessa y Mari eran las cazadoras y Ángela y Camile eran las golpeadoras.

-Realmente no entiendo para que hacer las pruebas, si estamos bien con el equipo. Nadie se merece que lo reemplacen. -dijo Harry cansado de la estúpida regla

-Bueno es una regla, todos se merecen hacer la prueba, pero de ahí a que los pongas en el equipo es otra cosa – le dijo Hermione calmándolo

-Si, bueno en todo caso Harry, tu sabes que si no me pones en el equipo otra vez, dejo de hablar y no te permito seguir con mi hermana[/b]- le dijo de lo más relajado Ron antes de meterse una papa asada a la boca, ganándose miradas de reproche tanto de Hermione como de Ginny

-tiene razón, si no nos pones de seguro que Ginny te deja, ni vane ni yo te volvemos a hablar…-comenzó Mari

-A... y prepárate para una venganza-termino Vanessa con cara siniestra

-Jajaja, de acuerdo si de todas formas no tenían para que chantajearme, si igual no pretendo moverlos de esos puestos.

-Mas te vale Potter, que te voy a estar vigilando-le dijo Vanessa apuntándolo con el tenedor

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, al llegar a la sala común Harry pego en el panel de los anuncios que el sábado a medio día serian las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. Después de un rato de hablar y reírse por estupideces los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Vanessa después de que sus amigas ocuparan el baño, se metió a darse una ducha muy larga, realmente había sido un día muy largo y asqueroso, solamente recordar que era el primer día de clases, ya estaba castigada la ponía furiosa. Luego de salir se dio cuenta que sus amigas ya estaban dormidas, pero ella no tenía nada de sueño, así que se le ocurrió que podría salir a dar una vuelta. Total ya estaba castigada, si la pillaban un castigo más uno menos no la iba a matar. Estuvo a punto de despertar a Mari o a Ginny, ya que siempre la acompañaban cuando iba a hacer algo no autorizado, se reía interiormente todas las veces que habían sido castigadas por vagar en la noche en el castillo, poner música en un aula vacía y hacer una mini fiesta con otros chicos de las distintas casas. Pero desecho la idea al ver que estaban tan profundamente dormidas. Abrió la ventana para ver cómo estaba el clima. Se puso unos jeans una camiseta y un pollerón y salió lo más sigilosamente posible. También estuvo a punto de buscar a Ron o a Harry, ya que también estaban siempre dispuestos a salir con ella y meterse en problemas. Aun recordaba cuando se metieron al despacho de Filch para rescatar el mapa del merodeador y habían sido castigados por dos meses todos los viernes después de la cena, pero prefería que descansaran, era el primer día y no creía que estuvieran tan felices de ser castigados. Así que opto por ir sola y salió de la sala común. Claro que tuvo una pequeña charla con la dama gorda, que le permitió salir y que volviera a una hora prudente, pero ella no sabía nada, era increíble cómo se llevaba tan bien con todos los fantasmas, cuadros, profesores o alumnos, claro sin contar a Snape y algunos estudiantes.

Comenzó a caminar, esquivando a la señora Norris, hasta que estaba pasando por una aula vacía y alguien le tapo la boca y la metió adentro.

-Soy yo, no te preocupes[/b]- le susurro al oído una voz conocida. Vanessa se dio vuelta y se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta quien la había hecho entrar.

-¿Cedric? -pregunto asombrada


	4. Chapter 4

** Por si acaso… puse a Ced en Revenclaw jajajaj xD no me maten ni m linchen, pero prefiero a Ced en esa casa **

Comenzó a caminar, esquivando a la señora Norris, hasta que estaba pasando por un aula vacía y alguien le tapo la boca y la metió adentro...

- Soy yo, no te preocupes- le susurro al oído una voz conocida. Vanessa se dio vuelta y se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta quien la había hecho entrar.

-¿Cedric? -pregunto asombrada

-¿A quién esperabas, a Malfoy? -le pregunto divertido

_ "Rayos"_ pensó Vanessa, _"todos saben algo de mi pasado ahora"_ –porque me nombras a Dra... Malfoy –dijo Vanessa tratando de parecer lo menos alterada, y rezando para que no se diera cuenta que casi había dicho Draco

-pues, porque es Slytherin, y nunca hablan con una Gryffindor- le respondió él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Casi estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque rayos no le preguntaba por otro, tenía a Nott, Goyle, Zabinni y a decenas de otros Sly, pero se mordió la lengua, sino iba a ser muy extraño su comportamiento.

-Bueno y ¿Qué haces vagando de noche por el castillo? - le pregunto Cedric muy interesado sentándose sobre una mesa vacía

-Pues te podría hacer la misma pregunta a ti Diggory- le respondió Vanessa divertida sentándose en una mesa frente a él.

-Jajaja, soy prefecto, estaba haciendo mi ronda, tengo razones, pero ¿y tu?

-No podía dormir, así que preferí dar una vuelta, ya sabes. Y ¿porque no estas en tu ronda?, no deberías estar con una estudiante mucho mas joven que tu en un aula- le pregunto vanessa haciendo énfasis en lo joven

-Auch, golpe bajo, no soy tan viejo- le respondió Cedric tratando de parecer herido-ya la termine, me iba a mi sala común ya

Se produjo un silencio en el cual vanessa miraba por la ventana y Cedric no paraba de mirarla. Acaso nunca la había visto antes se cuestionaba la chica, o este año todos se van a proponer a conocerme mas. Ella seguía con su cuestionamiento cuando el le hizo una pregunta

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí los rumores, primer dia, primera clase y ya vas castigada? -le pregunto divertido

-No sabias que es de chicas lo de los chisme- le respondió Vanessa siguiéndole el juego. _"Si, realmente estoy… ¿coqueteando? Rayos, pero es lindo… pero no puedes, es que es Cedric de seguro ya esta con Cho se estaba auto recriminando la chica."_

-de seguro rompiste el record- le dijo Cedric

-¿Cuál record? - le pregunto Vanessa interesada

-El de quien recibe antes un castigo en Hogwarts

-Jajaja, no. No lo llegue a romper, Fred y George fueron castigados cuando iban en cuarto en el tren y eso que aun no llegaban al colegio

-vaya, estás bien enterada

-Claro, salí con uno ¿no? -le respondió vanessa y Cedric se puso serio de un momento a otro

-Parece que los malos hábitos se pegan- dijo Cedric algo divertido.

-claro.

Así estuvieron un rato callados hasta que vanessa rompió el silencio –¿desde cuando tanto interés en mi? - le pregunto vanessa tratando de sonar tranquila

-A… ¿a que te refieres? -le pregunto Cedric sin entender y algo nervioso

-Pues, nunca antes me hablabas tanto, y ahora me tienes en una sala vacia – le dijo como si nada

-Pues, es que.. yo… esto -trataba de responder algo coherente el chico

-A caso… ¿te pongo nervioso Diggory?- le pregunto vanessa detrás de el cerca de su oído

-No, claro que no- le respondió tragando sonoramente

-Jajaja, no sabes mentir- le respondió. – Bueno Cedric, te dejo, ya es algo mas que tarde – le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Esto, ¿deseas que te acompañe a tu torre? - le pregunto este al lado de ella que también se había acercado a la puerta.

-No, no te preocupes. Aparte tu torre queda en el lado sur del castillo y la mia en el lado norte – le respondió de lo mas natural

-¿Cómo sabes donde esta mi torre? - le pregunto interesado

-Soy amiga de Luna, ¿recuerdas?, he entrado bastantes veces a escondidas sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, y menos el prefecto de la casa[ – le respondió con una sonrisa

-Oye, eso esta prohibido. Pero la próxima vez me podrías avisar, asi podríamos hacer algo- le dijo Cedric tratando de parecer lo mas casual.

-Seguro –le respondió vanessa tratando de no sonar muy comprometedora

-O, me avisas cuando vayas a dar otra vuelta. Asi te salvo de que no te encuentren

-Jajaja, claro mi eterno salvador- le dijo Vanessa poniendo los ojos en blanco siendo sarcástica.

Cedric se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se dispuso a ir a su torre. Vanessa trataba de encontrar una razón para su comportamiento. Desde cuando era tan coqueta y flirteaba con alguien. Es que realmente deseaba otra relación. Bueno con Fred fue todo tan… eran amigos desde antes y bueno, debía de reconocer que la relación no fue tan perfecta como se había imaginado. No como la de Ron con Hermione o la de Harry con Ginny. Era como… no tenia palabras. Ahora buscaba a alguien subconscientemente que fuera más una relación relación y no salir con tu mejor amigo que nunca cambio a algo mas. No, realmente no se había enamorado de Fred, esa era la verdad. Con esas dudas se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero al entrar sus tres amigas estaban despiertas y estaban conversando y esperando que ella volviera.

Los días pasaron igual. Vanessa estudiando hasta el cansancio Pociones mientras que Ginny y Mari le avisaban cada vez que Cedric la miraba. Tenia que aceptarlo, por lo menos no se habían puesto histéricas, sino que se reían de ella. Bueno se alegraban que alguien la estuviera codiciando por así decirlo. Por lo menos Hermione se mantenía al margen pero se reía de la reacción de sus otras dos amigas con vanessa.

-en serio, estoy cansada de estudiar esta porquería-dijo Ginny, ya que se encontraban en la sala de estudio de su casa junto con los demás chicos.

Hermione le explicaba algo a mari y vanessa, mientras que Ron jugaba ajedrez con Harry y Ginny estaba estudiando con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Harry.

-Bueno, me voy a acostar- les comunico a los chicos Ginny, - [b]¿suben? - les pregunto a las chicas.

-yo voy en un rato- le respondió Vanessa

-yo también subo- dijo Mari

-le explico una ultima cosa a la Vane y subo- aporto Herms

-Bueno yo estoy muerto y ya le di una paliza a Harry-le dijo Ron a las chicas

Todos se despidieron dejando a vanessa y Hermione en la sala. Tras una media hora Hermione se despidió de vanessa, la cual le dijo que se quedaría un rato mas ahí. Hermione le pidió que no se quedara hasta muy tarde, ya que debía descansar porque mañana era el examen.

Harry se levanto temprano y bajo a la sala común. Ron como era de costumbre se demoraba en terminar de salir del cuarto y ninguna de las chicas aun bajaban y ya era hora del desayuno. Recordó que había dejado un cuaderno en la sala de estudio y se dirigió hasta allí. Lo que encontró casi lo mata de la risa. Vanessa durmiendo en el sillón en una posición rara, con todo el pelo enmarañado, con el cuaderno y algunos apuntes en su regazo y con el libro de pociones casi sobre la cara. Si no la despertaba iba a llegar mas que tarde al desayuno. Se acerco a ella y la remeció

-Vanessa, despierta es tarde son casi las 7.40- le dijo Harry tratando de despertarla

-cinco minutos mas Harry, por favor- le dijo la chica media dormida­-¿Harry?, que estas haciendo en mi pieza­ – dijo Vanessa levantando la cabeza para mirarlo

­-Van, te quedaste dormida en la sala de estudios. Y es bastante tarde, así que mejor apúrate o no llegas­- le dijo Harry recogiendo su cuaderno de la mesa.

Vanessa se levanto de un brinco y empezó a ordenar todas sus cosas, pero Harry le dijo que el lo hacia y se lo iba a pasar a alguna de las chicas para que metieran todo en su mochila.

Al llegar al dormitorio las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas, ya que no estaba en el dormitorio. Vanessa les dijo que se había quedado dormida abajo, que no la esperaran, que pronto bajaba.

-¿Dónde esta Mari?– les pregunto Vanessa al ver que estaba la puerta del baño cerrada

-Aun no sale – le respondio Hermione arreglando las cosas de Vanesas que Harry ya le habia pasado al bajar

-¡Maaaaaaaaaaari! ¡SALE DEL MALDITO BAÑO SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR CON TU CARA DESFIGURADA! - le grito Vanessa aporreando la puerta del baño

-Tranquilizate mujer. - le dijo Mari al salir del baño. Al ver a su amiga en semejantes condiciones no aguanto la risa - ¿Y a ti que rayos te paso?¿Te trago el calamar gigante para luego escupirte? -le pregunto Mari riendose de la pinta de su amiga. Vanessa emitio un bufido y la empujo para entrar al baño. Tanto hermione como Ginny le digieron que se habia quedado dormida abajo y ahora estaba mas que atrasada. Las chicas bajaron pero a mitad de las escaleras escucharon un grito de su habitación y se devolvieron asustadas.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto preocupada Hermione entrando

Vanessa salio del baño con cara de querer realmente matar a alguien. En su pelo ya enmarañado había una sustancia blanca que le caía del pelo al pijama. Si la imagen de verla ya totalmente desarreglada era graciosa, ahora ninguna de las chicas pudo aguantar la risa.

-Pero.. ¿Qué te paso?­ – logro decir Ginny después de dejar de reírse

­-Me cayo un frasco de crema que estaba abierto del estante cuando pase –respondió mirando con cara de fiera – Ahora si me disculpan me tendré que lavar el pelo para colmo. ¿Qué hora es?

-7.50, Vani mejor te…-no alcanzo a terminar Mari cuando Vanessa entraba echa una flecha al baño

-Mierda!! Ya voy nos vemos abajo­- les dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Las chicas bajaron con Harry y Ron, el cual ya le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido con Vanessa. Llegaron al gran comedor y pasaba el rato y sin ningún signo de su amiga que apareciera. Para Ginny y Mari no pasaron inadvertidas las miradas de Cedric que daba a la mesa donde debería estar la chica, lo cual hacia que las dos se mataran de la risa. Pero nadie había advertido que Draco Malfoy daba miradas a la mesa y a la entrada del Gran comedor. Solo quedaban un poco mas de cinco minutos para que el desayuno terminara y Ron ya había dejado sin tostadas el plato y sin muchas otras cosas también. Tanto Herms como Harry le habían dicho que acaso no se acordaba que su amiga aun no llegaba a desayunar.

En el gran comedor quedaban muy pocos alumnos a esa hora, pero tanto los profesores y los alumnos no se les paso inadvertidos un grito de la entrada. Mejor dicho un grito de la entrada y un gran ruido, como cuando botan una armadura o algo por el estilo

-¡¡¡¡Mierda!!! ¡PEVES TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR POLTERGEIST DEL INFIERNO! TE JURO QUE ERES…-gritaba la dueña de la voz, la cual aun no entraba -¡TE QUIERES QUITAR DEL MEDIO ENANO O AHORA TE TENGO QUE SACAR YO!

-Por favor, que no sea quien creo – dijo Ron dejando de lado su última tostada (algo raro en el xD)

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ellas apareció Vanessa, tratando de parecer presentable para el desayuno. Llevaba el pelo aun mojado que le caía por la mitad de su espalda. Llevaba la camisa desabotonada los dos primeros botones y por fuera de la falda. Los zapatos estaban desabrochados, la corbata la llevaba alrededor del cuello sin anudar, el chaleco amarrado a la cintura y por ultimo la túnica la llevaba en la mano. La chica entro cojeando al gran comedor, ya que se había golpeado con la maldita armadura que Peeves había movido cuando ella estaba por entrar. Todos los presentes no le quitaban la mirada de encima. La chica ni se había dado cuenta que muchos de los hombres no apartaban la mirada de sus botones sin abrochar. (sep, los hombres son babosos jajajajaja)

-¿Qué miran? ¿Tengo algo en la cara acaso?- pregunto Vanessa sulfurada por la creciente audiencia que tenia. La chica se dio cuenta que hasta algunos profesores la miraban divertidos. Pero la mirada de Snape le dio un escalofrió raro.

-¿Vane, no podrías venir con mejor pinta? - le pregunto divertido Harry

-Cállate Potter- le rugió Vanessa al sentarse entre el espacio que habían hecho entre Hermione y Harry.

-¡Como que no hay tostadas! -grito estupefacta Vanessa al ver el plato vació-¡RON! – le grito viéndolo con una cara que realmente daba miedo

-¡Porque supones de inmediato que soy yo! -le grito Ron un poco asustado al ver su cara

-¿Quién mas va a ser? Eres el mas glotón de todos – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

En ese minuto Vanessa sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. La chica se dio vuelta topándose con una cara conocida y una sonrisa de ojera a oreja (muy al estilo pepsodent xD)

-Vani, aun tenemos tostadas en nuestra mesa-le había dicho Cedric sonriendo a mas no poder

-Ah, gracias Ced-Vanessa se levanto de su asiento se acerco a la mesa de los Revenclaw y se apoyo en el hombro de Cedric. Saco un par de tostadas dándole una sonrisa al chico. Algunos chicos de Revenclaw notaron su "escote" y no sacaron la mirada de ahí. A Vanessa no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas y bajo sus ojos y se encontró con los botones abiertos, justo cuando empezaba a verse su sostén. Se tapo de inmediato con la mano, se maldijo internamente como rayos no se había dado cuenta de su torpeza. Le planto sendas miradas envenenadas a los mirones.

-Gracias Ced-le dijo Vanessa antes de sentarse en su puesto

Tanto Harry como Ron la miraban con los ojos como platos pidiendo una respuesta. Ginny la miraba tratando de no reírse mientras que Mari le sonrió y fijo su mirada en su desayuno como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo. Pero a Vanessa no paso desapercibida la mirada de Draco los ojos que antes había visto conteniendo la risa cuando entro ella haciendo el sendo espectáculo ahora estaban irritados y serios. Se paro de su mesa y se fue dando grandes zancadas. _ "Rayos que hice"_ se cuestiono Vanessa _ "Hey, desde cuando te interesa saber que ocurre con Draco" "Desde que te dijo Nessie" "Cállate estúpida conciencia"_ la chica tenia un dialogo interior con ella (a que nunca lo han hecho xD). Habría seguido asi mucho rato, pero Hermione la saco de su interesante "conversación"

-Vane, mira como estas vestida- le dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. – A ver déjame ayudarte- Hermione se puso a anudarle la corbata mientras Vanessa le untaba mantequilla a su tostada "mágica"

-Bueno, ¿como estuvo el sueño? - le pregunto divertida Mari

-Cállate zopenca- le dijo Vanessa con un tenedor en la mano

-Estúpida-

-Aliento de hipogrifo

-Cara de troll

-¡CHICAS! - gritaron Ron y Ginny

-No entiendo como pueden ser amigas y tratarse así –dijo Harry mirando tanto a Vanessa como a Mari

-Nadie nos entiende, solo nosotras – le respondió Mari encogiéndose de hombros

-Y tampoco pretendemos que entiendan nuestra retorcida amistad – puntualizo Vanessa mientras devoraba las tostadas

Realmente el desayuno a la chica se le hizo corto. Tuvo menos de 10 minutos para hacerlo, así que realmente engullo todo lo que pudo, ya que sabia que iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

Luego de terminar de desayunar los chicos se dispusieron a subir a su torre para buscar sus cosas. Vanessa y Mari iban enfrascadas en una conversación que prefería que los chicos no escucharan

-¿Entonces, no te besaste con el esa noche en el aula… vacía… tu y el…?- le pregunto Mari tratando de sacarle mas información de la que la chica les había contado esa misma noche

-No, Mari por Dios. ¿Creías que me iba a tirar encima de el? – le pregunto Vanessa mirando el techo

-Bueno, es chico esta bueno- le respondió como si fuera lo mas normal – Yo me lo hubiese violado ahí mismo-

-Ay Mari por Dios. Si ni siquera se si me guste

-Ah, entonces… ¿Hay alguien mas rondando tu mente?

-¡Claro que no! - respondió inmediatamente Vanessa

Las chicas llegaron a la torre, tomaron todas sus cosas y volvieron a bajar. Por lo menos tenían Transfiguraciones antes del maldito examen de Pociones. Vanessa se lograría relajar antes de la hora de la verdad.

La hora para la chica se paso volando, ni se dio ni cuenta cuando ocupaba su asiento al lado de Mari, ya que Snape había hecho sentarse de a dos para tomar su ensayo.

-Recuerda, que si te pregunto algo, levantas un dedo y es la A, dos es la B y así sucesivamente- le dijo Mari en los minutos antes de empezar el ensayo

-¿Que, ahora vamos a hacer trampas a lo muggle? - le pregunto Vanessa divertida a su amiga

-Pues claro. Si hacemos trampas a lo mágico nos pillan antes de que digamos Merlín- le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Claro y como yo se me toda la maldita materia y soy la mejor de la clase- le dijo Vanessa siendo totalmente irónica

-Bueno por algo te quedaste desvelada hasta tarde. Llegaste con semejante espectáculo al Gran Comedor. ¿O acaso de nuevo saliste a deseambular por Hogwarts, te encontraste con Cedric y te lo arrinconaste en un pasillo? - le pregunto divertida. Cosa por lo cual Vanessa le pego sendo golpe en la nuca a Mari

-¿Y eso por que?

-Por ser tan zopenca – le respondió riéndose de la cara de Mari

-O claro, quizás así me funcionen mejor mis neuronas- bufo Mari

-¿Qué neuronas? Yo juraba que tenias aire ahí dentro- Vanessa le apunto a su cabeza

-Pedazo de estiércol de colacuerno, te juro que te voy a…-comenzó a decir Mari, pero no termino de amenazar a su amiga ya que Snape había entrado

-Tienen toda la hora para realizar el examen. Cuando diga que se termino el tiempo dejen de lado sus plumas o sino les pondré un 0[/b]- dijo Snape con desden

-Si claro, creo que el pelo grasiento no lo deja pesar- dijo Vanessa por lo bajito a Mari

-Señorita Christiensen no puede hablar durante el examen. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor[/b]

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos…-pero la morena no pudo terminar ya que Mari le había tapado la boca con su mano

-¡Comiencen! -ordeno Snape y los exámenes aparecieron sobre sus asientos

Vanessa se trituraba los sesos para responder todo lo que sabia

_"45: la raíz de benzoartis se ocupa en una poción para;_

_A) recuperar la memoria B) como tranquilizante C) Abortiva D) no tiene usos encontrados" "yo se que leí eso en alguna parte… donde rayos donde" "bueno… digamos que la B no creo que sirva para las otras dos cosas… y que no tenga usos… es estúpido, porque se que sirve para algo" "Por favor que Mari no me pregunte nada… que juro que la mato aquí mismo"  
_

-Tiempo terminado- dijo Snape tranquilamente. Con un movimiento de su barita todos los ensayos desaparecieron. Mari se desparramo sobre la silla y Vanessa se tiro sobre la mesa. Todos comenzaron a desocupar la sala.

-Señoritas Christiensen y Nicolson, las espero en mi despacho a las 8 en punto-dijo Snape antes de salir de la sala

-Lo odio tanto –dijo Mari bajito cosa que Snape no la oyera

-No, si yo lo amo tanto-le respondió sarcástica Vanessa

-Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto Ginny cuando llego a la mesa de sus amigas

-A nuestro lugar en el lago – respondió Mari

Las chicas llegaron a su lugar y hablaron de cosas triviales, ya que sabían si hablaban del ensayo que acababan de hacer Vanessa las asesinaba ahí mismo, ya que odiaba hablar de los exámenes. Y mas si eran de Pociones.

-Te juro que te voy a matar- le dijo Mari a Vanessa cuando se dirigían a la cena en el Gran Comedor

-¿Y ahora que hice? - le pregunto Vanessa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo

-Tengo que ir a un estúpido castigo por tu culpa- le respondió pegándole en el brazo

-En realidad, no fue mi culpa, tu abriste tu bocota- le recordó Vanessa encogiéndose de hombros

-Eres zopenca- le dijo su amiga golpeándola en la nuca

-Pedazo de…

-CORTENLA – les grito Hermione viendo que iban a empezar con una de sus típicas discusiones

Los seis Griffyndor se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para cenar. Ni Vanessa ni Mari deseaban que se terminara la cena, ya que sabían o intuían que algo iba a ocurrir en el disocho castigo.

-No se quien me manda a abrir la boca- iba hablando Mari mientras se dirigía con Vanessa al castigo

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto cada vez que hablas- le respondió Vanessa, por lo cual se gano un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Y eso por que fue?-pregunto Vanessa mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Por que me dio la gana – le respondió su amiga mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Con estos golpes prefiero tenerte de amiga que de enemiga

-Y eso que no tengo mi varita. Aún no entiendo para que venimos antes

-Así llegamos a las 8 en punto como dijo pelo grasiento- le respondió Vanessa bajando las ultimas escaleras

-¿Ajá, y esperas que nos acorten el castigo o algo?

-No tonta, que no tenga alguna excusa para darnos otro castigo

Las chicas luego de esperar cerca de cinco minutos en los cuales Mari no paraba de maldecir a Vanessa por tenerla esperando afuera. Vanessa trataba por todos los medios no empezar una de sus típicas peleas con su amiga, porque Snape no lo pensaría dos veces y les impondría otro castigo. Las chicas entraron a la sala de Pociones a las ocho en punto como pelo grasiento les había dicho.

-Vaya, Srtas. Christiensen y Nicolson, llegaron puntuales. Acaso esperaban que les levantara el castigo- les dijo de forma burlona Snape mientras las chicas entraban al aula.

Mari le pego un codazo muy fuerte en las costillas a su amiga para que no respondiera nada. Cosa que Vanessa la dejo mas que enojada y tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no tirarse encima de Mari y tratar de matarla por que lo había hecho.

-Bueno, su castigo consiste en, limpiar todos los calderos que estan sobre la mesa, ordenar los libros y limpiar y ordenas el estante con los ingredientes por orden alfabetico. ¿Esta claro? Y por su puesto a lo muggle, nada de magia y no traten de hacer magia, lo sabre de inmediato si lo hacen.- Snape después de dar su discurso, siguió escribiendo en su mesón.

Las chicas comenzaron por lavar los calderos, ya que era la peor parte del castigo.

-¿Que rayos hacen estos calderos, acaso les enseñan a cocinar manjar?-dijo Mari tratando de quitar (Aclaremos, Mari es hija de muggles por eso sabe lo del manjar que deja las ollas enteras pegajosas xD)

-Bueno, quizás. No se que esperar de Snape-el comentario hecho por Vanessa termino por hacer que las dos chicas se reieran por lo bajo.

-¡Auch!-dijo Mari mientras se tocaba su estomago

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Vanessa dejando de lado el caldero que intentaba lavar

-Un dolor de estomago

-Te dije que no comieras tantas porquerias-comenzo a reprimir a su amiga

-Si mami, lo siento tanto-le respondio Mari poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No, gracias no me gustaria tenerte a ti de hija. Me suicidaria sin pensarlo dos veces

-Y yo cometeria un parricidio

-Bueno, volviendo al tema. No se para que comiste tantas cosas

-Ni que hubiera comido un hipogripo-bufo Mari dejando un caldero que ya estaba listo junto con los otros que habian logrado limpiar

-Mari, te comiste esa caja de bombones que encontraste bajo mi cama. Quien sabe hace cuando estan ahí

-Hay, como no vas a recordar cuando los dejaste ahí

-Bueno, ni si quiera se si yo los deje ahí

Las chicas hablaban casi susurrando para que Snape tratara de no darse cuenta de que estaban dentro de todo pasandola gratamente en el castigo.

-Christiensen, Nicolson yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que tener que estarlas vigilando con su castigo, asi que alguien se va a quedar con ustedes-luego de lo dicho Snape se levanto, tomo algunos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio y salio del aula por la parte trasera de esta.

-No se para que nos manda a llamar si se va a ir-dijo Mari hastiada de un caldero que tenia una sustancia verde en el fondo

-Si, tienes razón

-Como siempre-le respondio Mari ganandose un golpe en la nuca

-Ahora me pregunto con quien nos van a dejar-le dijo Vanessa a Mari, mientras la chica se seguia sobando la nuca

-Nunca te he dicho que eres muy bruta

-Y yo nunca te he dicho que eres zopenca-le respondio la aludida sacandole la lengua infantilmente


	5. Chapter 5

-No se quien me manda a abrir la boca- iba hablando Mari mientras se dirigía con Vanessa al castigo

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto cada vez que hablas- le respondió Vanessa, por lo cual se gano un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Y eso por que fue?-pregunto Vanessa mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Por que me dio la gana – le respondió su amiga mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Con estos golpes prefiero tenerte de amiga que de enemiga

-Y eso que no tengo mi varita. Aún no entiendo para que venimos antes

-Así llegamos a las 8 en punto como dijo pelo grasiento- le respondió Vanessa bajando las ultimas escaleras

-¿Ajá, y esperas que nos acorten el castigo o algo?

-No tonta, que no tenga alguna excusa para darnos otro castigo

Las chicas luego de esperar cerca de cinco minutos en los cuales Mari no paraba de maldecir a Vanessa por tenerla esperando afuera. La chica trataba por todos los medios no empezar una de sus típicas peleas con su amiga, porque Snape no lo pensaría dos veces y les impondría otro castigo. Las chicas entraron a la sala de Pociones a las ocho en punto como pelo grasiento les había dicho.

-Vaya, Srtas. Christiensen y Nicolson, llegaron puntuales. Acaso esperaban que les levantara el castigo- les dijo de forma burlona Snape mientras las chicas entraban al aula.

Mari le pego un codazo muy fuerte en las costillas a su amiga para que no respondiera nada. Cosa que Vanessa la dejo mas que enojada y tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no tirarse encima de Mari y tratar de matarla por que lo había hecho.

-Bueno, su castigo consiste en, limpiar todos los calderos que están sobre la mesa, ordenar los libros y limpiar y ordenas el estante con los ingredientes por orden alfabético. ¿Esta claro? Y por su puesto a lo muggle, nada de magia y no traten de hacer magia, lo sabré de inmediato si lo hacen.- Snape después de dar su discurso, siguió escribiendo en su mesón.

Las chicas comenzaron por lavar los calderos, ya que era la peor parte del castigo.

-¿Que rayos hacen estos calderos, acaso les enseñan a cocinar manjar?-dijo Mari tratando de quitar (Aclaremos, Mari es hija de muggles por eso sabe lo del manjar que deja las ollas enteras pegajosas xD)

-Bueno, quizás. No se que esperar de Snape-el comentario hecho por Vanessa termino por hacer que las dos chicas se rieran por lo bajo.

-¡Auch!-dijo Mari mientras se tocaba su estomago

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Vanessa dejando de lado el caldero que intentaba lavar

-Un dolor de estomago

-Te dije que no comieras tantas porquerías-comenzó a reprimir a su amiga

-Si mami, lo siento tanto-le respondió Mari poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No, gracias no me gustaría tenerte a ti de hija. Me suicidaría sin pensarlo dos veces

-Y yo cometería un parricidio

-Bueno, volviendo al tema. No se para que comiste tantas cosas

-Ni que hubiera comido un hipogrifo-bufo Mari dejando un caldero que ya estaba listo junto con los otros que habían logrado limpiar

-Mari, te comiste esa caja de bombones que encontraste bajo mi cama. Quien sabe hace cuando están ahí

-Hay, como no vas a recordar cuando los dejaste ahí

-Bueno, ni si quiera se si yo los deje ahí

Las chicas hablaban casi susurrando para que Snape tratara de no darse cuenta de que estaban dentro de todo pasándola gratamente en el castigo.

-Christiensen, Nicolson yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que tener que estarlas vigilando con su castigo, así que alguien se va a quedar con ustedes-luego de lo dicho Snape se levanto, tomo algunos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio y salio del aula por la parte trasera de esta.

-No se para que nos manda a llamar si se va a ir-dijo Mari hastiada de un caldero que tenia una sustancia verde en el fondo

-Si, tienes razón

-Como siempre-le respondió Mari ganándose un golpe en la nuca

-Ahora me pregunto con quien nos van a dejar-le dijo Vanessa a Mari, mientras la chica se seguía sobando la nuca

-Nunca te he dicho que eres muy bruta

-Y yo nunca te he dicho que eres zopenca-le respondió la aludida sacándole la lengua infantilmente

Ambas comenzaron a tirarse agua parecían dos niñas chicas empapándose y gritándose cosas cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse hizo que se detuvieran de pronto. Ambas rogaban que no fuera Snape y que las volviera a castigar. Las dos chicas empalidecieron al ver el que había entrado a la sala y las miraba tratando de no reírse por las fachas

-Creo que eso te responde a tu pregunta de quien iba a venir-le dijo Mari mirando a Vanessa

-¿Draco?-pregunto estupefacta la morena para si misma al ver donde el chico estaba parado.

Draco se quedo mirando fijamente a Vanessa a la cual se le había caído la esponja con que había estado limpiando.

-Bueno chicas, continúen. Yo me voy a sentar aquí. Sigan con lo que el profesor Snape les dijo que hicieran-Draco se sentó en un banco con la silla en dirección a las chicas que luego de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos al verlo a él.

-Rayos, Malfoy. Nos podrían haber a mandado a cualquiera-le dijo Mari mirando a Vanessa-Vani ¿Me escuchas?-le pregunto la morena mientras pasaba una mano frente a los ojos de ella

¿Qué? Disculpa Mari, no se en que pensaba.- le respondió Vanessa mientras echaba una mirada fugaz a Malfoy que también la estaba mirando.

-Van, ¿Por qué tu y Malfoy se miran?-pregunto un poco horrorizada Mari mientras veía las miradas de los dos como si algo se quisieran decir, o como si ya se conocieran

-¿Qué miradas Mari? Estás paranoica

-No, no lo estoy no me mientas. Que se cuando lo haces

-Mari ahora no. Te juro que te lo contare todo a su debido momento

-De acuerdo.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a seguir con sus labores. Ya casi estaban por la mitad de la limpieza de calderos. Ambas hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado y Vanessa trataba de no mirar a Draco, aunque sabía que este de vez en cuando la miraba.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!! – grito Mari mientras se agarraba el estomago y caía estrepitosamente el caldero que se encontraba limpiado

-¿Mari que te ocurre?- le pregunto Vanessa alarmada mientras se agachaba al lado de ella

-Mi estomago, es como si tuviera un hipogrifo adentro-la chica se rió de su comentario, pero eso hizo que profiriera otro grito

-¿Nessie que le pasa a Mari?-le pregunto Draco a Vanessa cuando se acerco a ambas

-Parece que esta intoxicada o algo. Draco hay que llevarla a la enfermería ahora-le dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo

_-"Nessie" "Draco" de que rayos me __perdí comenzó a pensar Mari al ver a su amiga tan cerca de Malfoy_ – Mari luego de pensar esas cosas perdió en conocimiento cayendo al suelo

Vanessa chillo al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo –Draco, ayúdame a levantarla-le dijo Vanessa al agacharse. Los dos tomaron a Mari, cada uno puso un brazo de la desmayada sobre su hombro.

-Pero que rayos estamos haciendo-dijo Vanessa al salir del aula

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Draco interesado fijando sus ojos en los de la chica

-Somos magos y la tomamos al muggle-dijo Vanessa pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano. Cosa que a Draco le pareció muy divertida y término rompiendo a carcajadas.

-Levicorpus-susurro Vanessa apuntado a su amiga con la varita

Vanessa y Draco comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería. Los dos caminaron en silencio, ya que ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio. A la chica no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que Draco caminara a solo centímetros de ella, cosa que no la ponía nerviosa, en cambio la reconfrontaba. Recordaba y trataba de imaginar como seria todo si nunca hubiese llegado ese fatídico día que le cambio la vida. Por su puesto le había costado entender todo, pero las vueltas de la vida le trajo amigos inigualables y una vida que nunca se había imaginado y a la cual le debía muchas cosas.

-¡Madame Pomfrey!-grito Vanessa entrando a la enfermería

-¡Vanessa!-la miro preocupada -¡Que le ocurrió a tu amiga!

-Creo que se intoxico o algo

-Déjala aquí, yo veré que le ocurre. Pásala a buscar cuando termine tu castigo, porque supe que estabas castigada-le dijo la medimaga tratando de tener un tono de reproche

-SI, bueno pues-comenzó la chica rascándose maquinalmente la cabeza-Usted sabe que no me puedo quedar callada en Pociones. -Tras ese comentario ambas mujeres rompieron en carcajadas

-Bueno Vani, vuelve en un rato más.

-Hasta luego Madame Pomfrey

Draco se había quedado en la entrada de la enfermería esperando que saliera Vanessa.

-Vaya te llevas bien con Pomfrey-le dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa

-Sabe que me gustaría seguir con medimagia al salir de Hogwarts. Así que paso algo de tiempo en la enfermería y cuando tengo dudas de algo que leo le pregunto. Siempre esta gustosa de ayudar-le respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras iban camino de vuelta al aula de Pociones

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada. Sigues con la idea de ser medimaga

-Si, bueno. Pocas veces uno cambia de idea con eso

-Bueno yo cambie de parecer con eso-le dijo Draco mientras le abría la puerta del aula para que entrara

-¿Enserio? ¿Y ahora que te gustaría estudiar?-le preguntó Vanessa mientras volvía a tomar la esponja para seguir con los pocos calderos que quedaban

-Auror-le respondió, mientras se arremangaba la camisa y tomaba otra esponja

-Vaya. Me gusta más tu nueva carrera. ¿Qué haces?-le cuestiono la chica al ver como Draco tomaba un caldero

-Ayudarte a limpiar – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-No tienes para que Draco. Lo puedo hacer sola

Draco bufo ante el comentario de ella-Claro terminarías como a media noche o más tarde si no te ayudo

Se hizo un silencio, el cual era roto por el sonido del agua cayendo o del roce de las esponjas en el fondo de los calderos

-¿Por qué el cambio?-le pregunto Vanessa mientras secaba

-¿Qué cambio?

-Este año. Antes no me hablabas, sino que me ignorabas olímpicamente

-Si, de eso he querido hablarte desde que te vi en la estación. Pero no he tenido el coraje de hacerlo.

-Vaya, Malfoy sin coraje-comenzó a reírse la chica

-Tú eres Griffyndor, tienes mas coraje que yo-le respondió Draco mientras se reía del comentario.

-bueno, que me quieres decir

-Esto. Este año descubrí algo que hizo que odiara a mi padre con toda mi alma.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le cuestiono mientras lo observaba.

-¿Pues recuerdas ese día hace seis años en la pradera cerca de mi casa?

-Como olvidarlo-le respondió un poco apenada Vanessa

-Lo siento por todo de veras-le dijo Draco mientras le tomaba una de sus manos. Ambos sintieron una sensación extraña cuando se tocaron como que una pequeña descarga eléctrica los recorriera.

-No te preocupes de verdad habrás tenidos tus razones.

-Porque no nos sentamos y te puedo contar todo bien. –ambos se dirigieron a una mesa para estar mas tranquilos. Vanessa sentía como que se iba a enterar de muchas cosas que de ninguna otra forma iba a saber.

-Bueno, no tengo para que recordarte lo que paso ese día ¿verdad?-comenzó Draco. Vanessa estaba callada y le asintió, realmente no tenía para que recordárselo si lo tenía grabado en la retina. –Bueno, realmente por mucho tiempo no entendí lo que pasaba. Ese odio hacia ti que me nacía de no se que parte. Pero había algo que lo frenaba. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que luego de esa vez, nunca mas te dije nada?-la chica volvió a asentir. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

-Me costaba entender-prosiguió Draco-Hasta que los primeros días de vacaciones de verano uno de mis elfos me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la poción que mi padre me daba siempre las veces que estaba en casa. Y bueno, deje de tomarla. Y todos los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente. La poción que me daba era para odiarte. Olvidarte, borrarte completamente de mi sistema.

-¿Qué tu padre qué?-preguntó media alterada Vanessa

-Tranquila.- Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Y esa sensación volvió a aparecer. –Luego de darme cuenta de lo que realmente había ocurrido, lo confronte. Creo que ha sido una de las peores peleas que hemos tenido.

-Lo siento-se limito a decir la chica

-Debería ser yo el que lo siento. Y bueno, comenzó este año y desde el principio quería decirte la verdad. Pero no sabía como abordarte y decirte todo. Creía que no me ibas a creer ni una palabra.

-Draco que estupideces. Te hubiese creído, las acciones dicen mas que las palabras y tu cambio en esta semana me había demostrado que algo había cambiado radicalmente.

-Lo sé. Y bueno, el profesor Snape me dijo que debía de vigilar unas alumnas que estaban castigadas. Nunca me imagine que ibas a ser tú y Mari.

-Entonces. El destino empezó a confabular para ayudarte

-Se podría decir.-Ambos rompieron en carcajadas. Parecía que los últimos tiempos no hubiesen ocurrido. Como si todo hubiese seguido su rumbo normal con su amistad.

-Y bueno, quería pedirte. Si es que. Sólo si tú quieres. ¿Si podemos volver a ser amigos?-Draco lo dijo tan rápido. Se le notaba que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Claro Draco. Entiendo perfectamente. Aunque, bueno tú sabes…

-De a poco comenzaremos a retomar nuestra amistad como la dejamos antes-termino Draco. Luego de su pequeña plática siguieron limpiando el aula y hablando para ponerse de acuerdo con sus vidas.

-Y ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida amorosa?-le pregunto interesado Draco mientras limpiaban unos frascos con los ingredientes para luego ordenarlos.

-A, bueno tú sabes. Ahí.-comenzó a responder media nerviosa Vanessa, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema con él.

-Lo único que se por rumores, es que terminaste con Fred, pero nadie sabe el porque

-¿Cual es el problema de ustedes los hombres y los rumores? – Le cuestiono bastante divertida.-Es que no saben que son más que nada cosas de chicas. Y bueno ustedes también les prestan atención y luego nos dicen a nosotras que somos chismosas y cosas por el estilo.

-Ness, tu sabes que aquí en Hogwarts los rumores se esparcen demasiado rápido.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta de eso.-le respondió la chica recordando las incontables veces que todos se enteraban de lo que le hubiese pasado con ella o con sus amigas y que la odiosa Chang se preocupaba de que todo el colegio lo supiera en un suspiro.

-Y bueno…-iba a comenzar el rubio

-De acuerdo, te lo voy a contar-termino Vanessa con una sonrisa. –Terminamos porque siempre le dije que si encontraba a otra persona, que me lo dijera. No había para que sufrir los dos. Si el quería terminar prefería que me lo dijera antes de enterarme por otra persona. Y bueno, encontró a otra persona y están felices. Así que soy feliz por el.

-Lo siento-le dijo Draco por la confesión de ella. Se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado. Al principio Vanessa se sintió cohibida por la reacción de el, pero luego le correspondió también. Luego de unos minutos abrazados, Draco rompió el silencio que se había formado, pero por el cual se comprendían igual como si ocuparan palabras.

-Nessie, lo siento por haber tocado el tema…

-Draco estoy bien no te preocupes. Realmente no me afecto. Con Fred seguimos siendo amigos. Enserio, estoy bien.-le dijo Vanessa tratando de calmarlo.

-Me alegro. Si no fuera así, tendría que arreglar cuentas con él. – le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Si claro.-la chica bufo ante tal comentario. Draco la soltó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Como lo hacía tiempo atrás, cuando todo todavía estaba bien.

-Y bueno, no creo que tu vida amorosa terminara ahí. ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues-le chica se rasco la cabeza alborotando más su cabello castaño medianamente ondulado. –Si llamamos vida amorosa al hecho de que varios chicos ya andan detrás de mí…

En ese instante el frasco vació que había sacado Draco se le resbalo de las manos y cayó con estrépito en el suelo. Vanessa dio un respingo y lo miro curiosa por semejante actitud

-Rayos-mascullo el chico.-ando torpe hoy.

La limpieza del aula siguió tranquilamente, ambos siguieron hablando de sus vidas o de cosas superfluas. Cuando ya había terminado eran cerca de las once de la noche. Realmente habían tardado bastante, pero por suerte para la chica la habían ayudado, porque sino hubiese estado seguramente hasta bien entrada en la madrugada.

-Ya que hemos terminado, creo que voy a ir por Mari a la enfermería. De seguro va a querer dormir en su cama y no en las tan acogedoras de la enfermería.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la enfermería?-le preguntó Draco mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

-Claro, si quieres.

-Pues andando.

La ida a la enfermería se hizo demasiado corta. Ambos seguían hablando de todo lo que se les ocurriese. Realmente no sabían como podían poder hablar hasta por los codos.

-Bueno Nessie, creo que te dejo hasta aquí. No creo que Mari desee que las acompañe a su Torre. Y bueno luego tengo que hacer mi ronda de prefecto. Así que buenas noches- le dijo él mientras le besaba dulcemente la mejilla.

-Buenas Noches D-le respondió Vanessa correspondiéndole el beso en la mejilla

-Hace mucho que nadie me decía D-dijo Draco medio sorprendido

-Porque yo te puse el apodo y sólo yo te lo decía. Así como que nadie me dice Ness o Nessie

-Si tienes razón. Bueno Ness, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. – Draco se perdió por el corredor y la chica entro a la enfermería. Caminando hacia la cama que ocupaba su amiga, la cual ya estaba despierta e inquieta por permanecer en la enfermería hasta que Vanessa llegara como le había dicho la enfermera.

-Hasta que llegas-le dice hastiada Mari mientras se levanta de la cama

-¿Qué esperabas zopenca, si me dejaste haciendo todo el castigo sola?-le replico la chica pasándole los zapatos que tenía a los pies de la cama

-Vanessa, terminaste tu castigo. Ahora te podrás llevar a tu amiga a su Torre-le dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras salía de su despacho.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de la enfermera y se dispusieron a emprender camino hacia su torre.

-Mari tengo algo que decirte acerca de mí y de Draco- Mari abrió sus ojos cafés como platos y vio a su amiga con cara de que debía de contarle todo.

-CUENTAME AHORA!!!-le grito emocionada su amiga

-No, ahora no. Cuando lleguemos a nuestra pieza y les digo también a las demás.

Mari llevo a Vanessa casi corriendo a su habitación. Tanto Herms como Gin estaban despiertas y esperándolas mientras escuchaban un CD de la gran colección que tenían Vanessa y Mari, ya que ambas adoraban la música muggle y sin ella no podían vivir casi.

-Em, chicas necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Vanessa al entrar en la pieza. Ambas chicas apagaron el stereo y sentaron junto con Mari en la cama de Vanessa.

-Bueno esto. No se por empezar-comenzó Vanessa media nerviosa, ya que durante mucho tiempo había tratado de no tener que entablar esa conversación.

-Vamos Vani- la alentó Mari mientras le sonreía

-Bueno. Antes de vivir en el barrio muggle que ustedes conocen. Vivía cerca de… - la chica suspiro tratando de encontrar fortaleza- era vecina de Draco-soltó de un momento a otro. Todas sus amigas tenían las bocas un poco abiertas de la impresión.

-Bueno Vani, no era tan terrible-le dijo Mari tratando de calmarla porque la cara que tenia Vanessa era de total angustia.

-Ahí no termina todo. Yo era, éramos… -a Vanessa le costaba hablar, estaba totalmente cohibida por las confesiones que tendría que hacer- con Draco éramos los mejores amigos. Siempre lo fuimos, termine creciendo con el. Siempre estuvimos juntos. Parecíamos mellizos

-¿Qué?- pregunto totalmente confusa Herms

-Déjenme terminar por favor chicas-les suplico Vanessa, sus tres amigas se limitaron a asentir y dejar que continuara. –Bueno todo estaba bien, hasta que Lucius descubrió que era mestiza- sus amigas quedaron descolocadas totalmente al escuchar eso

-Bueno, el como buen Malfoy amante de los sangres puras, hizo que Draco me odiara y me dijera cosas horribles. Luego del incidente con mi mama nos mudamos a la casa que uno de sus tíos le dejo en herencia. Ya que ambas deseábamos cambiar de aire. Por muchos años no sabía ni entendía lo que había ocurrido entre el que fue mi mejor amigo y yo. No lo sabia hasta esta noche, cuando tuviste que quedarte en la enfermería Mari- la aludida dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y le sonrió de vuelta

-Comenzamos a hablar cuando nos quedamos en el aula. Y me entere que su padre le hacia tomar una poción para que me siguiera odiando como lo había hecho años atrás. Y limamos asperezas. Me di cuenta de que Lucius tenía la verdadera culpa de todo. Aunque ahora con Draco trataremos de apoco a volver a estar como antes.- la chica hizo una pausa y vio las caras de sus amigas. Mari le sonreía entre feliz y divertida, Ginny estaba casi en estado de shock y Hermione, tenia una cara de feria como nunca antes

-¡PORQUE NUNCA ANTES FUISTE CAPAR DE DECIR TODO ESTO!¡ACASO NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA DE LOS TRATOS QUE NOS DABA EL CARA DE HURON!-Hermione estaba realmente encolerizada.

-Herms cálmate- le pidió Mari

-¡QUE SE CALME?¡COMO QUIERES QUE NOS CALMEMOS SI NOS DICE QUE EL ENEMIGO NUMERO UNO ERA SU AMIGO, SU MEJOR AMIGO!-esta vez fue Ginny la que grito

-Chicas.. yo..-Vanessa trataba de no llorar, pero nunca se imagino la reacción de sus amigas.

-¡Como se les ocurre echarle a la cara esas cosas a Vanessa, es nuestra amiga por Dios!-Mari trataba de hacer entrar a las chicas en sus cabales.

-Pero si nunca nos dijo... como puedes pedir que…

-Pero nada Hermione-bramo Mari- Ella no tiene, ni ninguna de nosotras tiene por que contar absolutamente todo de su vida. Con el tiempo uno se va sintiendo segura de contar ciertas cosas

En ese momento Vanessa no aguanto mas y salio hecha una bala de la habitación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

-¿Conformes?-les pregunto Mari mirando a las dos chicas perplejas.

-Pero... pero

-Pero nada. Es que no se dan cuenta de algo. Draco nunca nos dijo nada a nosotras o a Harry o a Ron teniendo a Vane cerca. Algo lo detenía. Era la amistad de ellos. Subconscientemente no podía herirla a ella. ¿No se dan cuenta?

-Si, pero…

-NO chicas, no entienden. Saben yo si soy amiga de ella. Adiós – Mari dio un portazo y salio tras la pista de su amiga. Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho. La encontró llorando a mares. La morena no le cabía en la cabeza, como su amiga, la que muy pocas veces lloraba, se encontraba totalmente desecha.

-Vani-se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Me odian

-No claro que. Solamente que no les cabe en la cabeza toda la información

-Pero ¿Por qué a ti si?

-Porque soy zopenca- ambas chicas rompieron en carcajadas por el comentario de Mari

-¿Qué te pareces si vamos a caminar y terminas de contarme todo?-le prepuso Mari mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-Claro, sabía que no me iba a librar tan fácil de tus preguntas

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar. Vanessa le contó sobre su infancia. La amistad con Draco, como todo se amoldaba a ellos, que realmente estar juntos parecía un rompecabezas en donde las piezas encajaban perfectamente. Mari quedo aturdida cuando Vanessa le revelo algo.

-¿Que tu que?- pregunto atónita

-Que fue mi primer beso Mari, no es para tanto. Y también fui el primero para el. Ahora tranquilízate.

-Como pretendes que me tranquilice si me lanzas semejante información

Mientras que seguían caminando una silueta se acercaba a ellas. Rayos apenas terminaban un castigo para caer en otro.

-¿Nessie?-pregunto preocupado Draco al llegar al lado de las dos amigas. Vanessa todavía tenía vestigios de las lágrimas y sabia que se debía de ver horrible

-¿Qué te paso?

-Bueno digamos que Herms y Ginny y Mari supieron lo de mi pasado cuando aun era tu vecina. Y herms y gin no lo tomaron tan bien

-Dios, Ness, lo siento

-Ejem, Hola, me llamo Mari. ¿Creo que nunca nos habíamos presentado antes?-dijo Mari tendiéndole la mano a un perplejo Draco

-Draco-dijo este estrechándole la mano. Los tres rompieron en carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Mari.

Los tres comenzaron a entablar una conversación bastante amigable. Mari estaba perpleja por como Draco había cambiado radicalmente. Realmente no había dudas, claro que nunca las tuvo, su amiga le dijo toda la santa verdad. Luego de un rato recorriendo los pasillos. Draco se despidió de ellas. Ambas chicas subieron a su torre, ya que sabían que seria una corta noche y mañana necesitarían todas sus fuerzas para el entrenamiento y quedar otra vez en el equipo de quidditch y ganar otro año consecutivo la copa de las casas.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, ya que siempre le pasaba eso cuando lloraba de esa manera. Realmente se sentía mal. Nunca imagino que sus amigas reaccionaran así. Por lo menos Mari le había demostrado que hiciera lo que hiciese siempre estaba para apoyarla con su amistad. Ambas habían pasado por varias cosas en sus vidas, pero siempre y no importaba que, contaban con el apoyo de la otra. Vanessa abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus tres amigas mirándola.

-¡Lo sentimos!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Herms

-No había razón para que nos comportáramos así Vani, somos tus amigas tenemos que aceptar que tenias y sigues teniendo otra vida fuera de Hogwarts-dijo Ginny apoyándose en su cama.

-No importa Gin, lo que importa es que nada afecte nuestra amistad

-Realmente nos comportamos como estúpidas. Mari nos hizo entrar en cabeza hoy en la mañana y nos dijo que Draco cambio totalmente este año-le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el espacio que quedaba en la cama de Vanessa.

-Bueno ya que limaron asperezas y reconocieron que son unas ineptas a la hora de actuar. Dense un abrazo que siempre seremos amigas-dijo Mari mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Abrazo grupal-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Vani, creo que debes vestirte. Hoy es la practica para el equipo y no creas que quieras quedarte afuera-le dijo Ginny parándose de la cama.

-Claro que no-dijo Vanessa mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama y se metía en el baño

-¡Las esperamos abajo!-grito Herms mientras que salía con Ginny de la habitación.

Mari se encamino al baño mientras que Vanessa estaba el la ducha, ya que deseaba hablar con ella. No se podía controlar de no saber mas de lo que se había enterado la noche anterior. La chica se sentó sobre el excusado para poder hablar con su amiga.

-¿Van, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime Mari

-Tu… ¿sentías algo por Draco cuando aún eran vecinos?- al terminar de formular la pregunta sintió como el frasco del shampoo caía estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de la ducha. Sonrío internamente, ya que sabía que había dado con el clavo en la situación.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Mar?

-Por la forma en que Draco te mira, te trata y te cuida

-Mari, somos amigos. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Vani, tenemos dos de los mejores amigos de nosotras abajo y nunca nos han mirado de la forma en que te mira él a ti.

-Mari, no supongas cosas quieres.

-Solo quiero saber si hubo algo entre ustedes, aunque haya sido muy de niños chicos

-Si, si hubo-dijo Vanessa cansinamente ya que sabía que su amiga seguiría indagando del tema.

-¡COMO QUE SI!-grito Mari corriendo la cortina de la ducha para ver a la cara a Vanessa

-¡MARIIII!-chillo la chica al ver a su amiga con la cabeza entre las cortinas

-Hay por Dios, como si nunca te hubiese visto desnuda-dijo Mari rodando los ojos.

-Quieres hacerme el favor de cerrar la cortina

-He visto peores amiga. Y tienes que estar agradecida, muchas quisieran tener nuestros cuerpos

-Rayos Mari, si no babearas por cada chico que pasa por tu lado, tendría serias dudas sobre tus preferencias.

-Bueno, y pues si fuera así, te aseguro que muchos chicos de la escuela darían lo que fuera por estar en nuestros lugares. -Ambas chicas rompieron en carcajadas por las estupideces que hacían o decían.

-Y bueno. ¿Como eso de que hubo algo entre ustedes?-Mari no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Ella apoyaba a Vanessa en todo, pero no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Siempre se contaban todo y mantenían todos sus secretos.

-Bueno, pues te lo voy a decir, pero primero ¿me dejarías seguir con mi ducha?

-Claro-Mari cerró la cortina y volvió a su puesto sobre el excusado.

-Bueno, como te dije ayer. Éramos inseparables. Y como que se podría decir que fuimos algo así como novios. Me pidió matrimonio al ser pequeños. Pero son cosas de niños pequeños. ¿Tú entiendes no?

-No, claro que no. Nunca me paso algo así. Bueno, pero lo menos ahora van a ser amigos. Y quizás algo mas ¿no? Mira que no me importaría para nada hacer de celestina entre ustedes dos.

-¡Mari! ¿Porque tanto afán en que me quede con Draco?-le preguntó curiosa su amiga, ya que siempre se ayudaban cuando se trataba de chicos. Pero nunca había visto a su amiga tan interesada en saber de ella con alguien y en tratar de emparejarla.

-Ya te dije Vani. La forma en que te mira. Eso es un cariño que nunca ha acabado. El te quiere como amiga me aventuraría a decir por ahora. Pero si le dieras la oportunidad de algo más, aceptaría gustoso. Lo sé.

-Mar, por ahora no deseo otra relación ¿Vale? Y realmente quiero ver como suceden las cosas con él al volver a ser amigos. Porque si no resulta el ser amigos. Dudo de sobre manera que resulte como novios.

-Bueno Vani, pero igual no deseo que te quedes sin nadie. Así que ahora vamos a salir de aquí y vamos a vivir nuestras vidas como queremos. Porque por fin estamos solteras las dos, nos podemos divertir y no digamos que nadie nos esta prestando atención. Porque varios chicos ya se nos han quedado mirando como babosos.

-Si, tienes razón. Parece que fue demasiado este año de cambio.

-Si, cambio de look, de vestuario, ¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que causaríamos sensación. ¿Bueno me prometes que me acompañaras este año en mis andanzas y saldremos como nunca antes?

-De acuerdo Mari, me convenciste. Te lo prometo-ambas chicas se estrecharon las manos prometiendo algo totalmente diferente por vivir comparados con los años anteriores.

Ambas chicas iban enfrascadas en una conversación que las mantenía muy entretenidas, y de que mas sep podría tratar que de chicos. Cuando estaban por llegar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con Draco, el cual también pretendía entrar.

-Hola D-saludo Vanessa con una gran sonrisa

-¿D?-preguntó confusa Mari

-Así me decía, bueno me sigue diciendo Nessie-respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo olvidaba, ustedes tienen sus propios sobrenombres- repuso la chica golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Y como durmieron estas dos bellezas?-les preguntó Draco cuando ya se encontraban todos juntos.

-Bien-respondió media cohibida Vanessa por el cumplido de su amigo

-Bueno, creo que a una de las dos, la encuentras más bella que la otra-le dijo Mari sin borrar una gran sonrisa de su rostro, ya que su "plan" iba en marcha, o eso creía ella-Nos vemos luego Draco

Mari comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a dos chicos totalmente ruborizados.

-Em.. Esto-comenzó Draco alborotándose su cabello

-No tienes nada que decir D. no pretendo que me digas que soy bella-le dijo Vanessa sonriéndole tratando de calmarlo. Mentalmente iba a asesinar a su amiga. –Nos vemos luego

-Ness-dijo Draco caminando cerca de la chica-Tu si eres bella-se lo hizo saber muy bajito cerca de su oído. Cosa que a la chica le tomo totalmente desprevenida-Te veo luego-fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al comedor

Vanessa quedo media anonadada por el comentario del chico. Luego de varios segundos siguió con la marcha, topándose con Mari quien la esperaba al lado de las puertas

-Vaya, te demoraste. Quizás que fue lo que hiciste con él

-Cállate zopenca-le dijo Vanessa dándole un golpe en la nuca jalándola de su manga para poder entrar a desayunar. En la mesa de Griffyndor encontraron a sus cuatro amigos que ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Se demoraron-dijo Harry cuando ambas chicas se sentaron

-Si, lo que pasa es que decidí ducharme con Vanessa-dijo Mari pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amiga. Ante tal comentario muchos chicos, tanto de su casa como de otras los cuales se sentaban cerca y escucharon el comentario se atragantaron, escupieron parte del desayuno o dejaron caer uno que otro servicio sobre los platos produciéndose mucho ruido.

-te dije que íbamos a causar una reacción como esa-le dijo Mari en un susurro para que nadie oyera. Ambas chicas rompieron en carcajadas, realmente este año se la iban a pasar de lo mejor. Aunque fueran dos chicas a punto de cumplir los 16 tenían la mente como dos chicas de 20.

-OH, vamos chicos. No pongan esa cara-les dijo Vanessa mirando a sus cuatro amigos. Claro que las malas caras las tenían Ron y Harry.-Saben que estamos bromeando.

-Pues, no es gracioso. Ustedes no pueden…no deben… es que-Ron trataba de formular algo coherente, pero sentir que sus dos amigas, juntas, las dos… lo descolocaba.

-Ronnie-comenzó con un tono meloso Mari- Tu sabes que nos gustan los chicos. Amamos los chicos, cada chico. Babeamos por cada chico guapo que se nos ponga en frente.

-Claro Ron. Como podrías imaginar que dejemos de lados a los chicos. Son simplemente irresistibles.- le dijo Vanessa siguiéndole el juego a Mari, pero realmente no estaban tan lejos de la realidad.

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto Mari al percatarse de que la gran mayoría de la población masculina estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación que las chicas estaban llevando.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor y notaron demasiadas miradas sobre ellas. Las dos se miraron y al mismo tiempo gritaron-¡LOS AMAMOS CHICOS! ¡SIN LOS HOMBRES MORIMOS!- todos los chicos rompieron en risas y comenzaron a aplaudirlas. Pero las chicas estaban de suerte ese día y los profesores que se encontraban también rompieron en carcajadas. Por lo menos nadie se había tomado las cosas a pecho y no recibirían un castigo.

Todos los chicos luego del desayuno subieron a su sala común para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora para las prácticas del equipo de quidditch. Todo griffyndor estaba emocionado, ya que esperaban ver caras nuevas en el equipo, aunque en los años que llevaban nunca habían perdido la copa de las casas.

-¿Herms, vas a ir a vernos no?-le pregunto emocionado Ron, ya que esperaba ver a su novia en las gradas.

-Por supuesto Ron. Nunca me he perdido algún partido. Menos me perdería la selección-le respondió su novia que se encontraba animadamente hablando con sus amigas.

Harry estaba hastiado de la situación. Cada chico o chica que se presentaba se acercaba a él para pedirle una oportunidad en el equipo. Pero él no tenía ninguna razón para cambiar a alguien de su equipo. Jugaban excelente, sus amigas nunca dejaban que las pelotas estuvieran en las manos del equipo contrario y Ron protegía totalmente los arcos. Aunque para muchos un equipo constituido principalmente de chicas no daba muchas esperanzas, pero estas chicas estaban hechas para jugar quidditch.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no?-pregunto Ginny mirando su reloj

-Si, faltan 20 minutos para que empiece-le respondió Ron parándose y ayudando a para a su novia

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que sacar a esas dos de su burbuja de música-les dijo Harry mirando a Mari y Vanessa las cuales estaban con sus mp4 escuchando música para estar relajadas para la practica

-Mari, Vani es hora de irnos.-les dijo Ginny a las chicas. Pero ninguna se percataba de la situación, ya que estaban idas y con la música fuerte para no ser molestadas por nadie

-Vamos chicas es hora de irnos-les dijo Harry ya estresado por la practica, quien para prestar la atención de ambas les había sacado los auriculares.

-NO hagas eso Harry-le dijo Vanessa quitándole sus auriculares de las manos de Harry volviéndoselos a poner bajando el volumen de la música.

Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. A mitad del camino todos no pudieron evitar reírse de Vanessa o Mari, las cuales iban antes que ellos bailando y cantando a todo pulmón. Para sus amigos lo mas entretenido era ver como las dos iban metidas en su burbuja cantando cada una su propia canción.

Por su parte Mari iba de lo mejor bailando algo de salsa mientras cantaba una canción que muy pocas veces habían escuchado, algo de un Marc...algo así. Realmente muy pocas veces sabían lo que escuchaban, ya que Ginny y Ron por venir de una familia de magos no sabían mucho de música muggle. Por su parte Harry no era tan aficionado por la música, mientras que Herms, Mari y Vanessa por tener parte muggle adoraban la música, pero para las dos ultimas era su pasión. Mari desde lejos se le notaba que adoraba la canción ya que la cantaba con demasiada pasión.

"Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
Tú eres una bendición  
Las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
Valió la pena" Era lo que se escuchaba de los labios de Mari. Mientras que por su lado Vanessa daba saltitos y se movía entera mientras cantaba una canción muy energética que habían escuchado un par de veces cuando la encontraban en su habitación haciendo algo o simplemente saltando sobre la cama.

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it (shake it) "

-¡Oigan cantantes, queremos jugar quidditch, no ver un recital propio!-les grito Ron a las chicas.

Ambas chicas le sacaron la lengua infantilmente mientras seguían caminando con sus escobas al hombro y cantando pero con un volumen mas moderado que el anterior. Al llegar al campo muy pocos estudiantes ya se encontraban ahí, por lo que todos se dispusieron a volar un rato antes de comenzar con la selección del equipo. La poca audiencia que se encontraba ahí quedaron anonadados con la maestría de todas las chicas al volar. Realmente demostraban el porque estaban en el equipo años consecutivos.

-Mira Vani, ¡Tenemos fans!-le grito Mari mirando hacia las gradas.

Vanessa dirigió la mirada hacia donde Mari le apuntaba y en efecto un grupo de chicos desde quinto hasta séptimo las silbaban, las piropeaban y apoyaban desde las graderías. Todo el mundo sabía que el equipo de Griffyndor constaba de una gran barra a la hora del juego y gran parte de la comunidad masculina mágica del colegio los alentaba por la cantidad de chicas en el equipo. A las chicas la situación les parecía demasiado cómica y siempre hacían bromas con respecto a eso, pero ni a Ron ni a Harry les encantaba eso. Realmente odiaban esa parte de tener tantas chicas en el equipo. Tener que lidiar con los babosos, como ellos los llamaban.

-Chicos, si no dejan de gritarnos cosas, dudo que nos concentremos y no creo que les guste mucho la idea de que este año no estemos en el quipo!-le grito vanessa hacia su publico.

-Solo por que ustedes son así de preciosas lo haremos.-le respondió un chico demasiado guapo de griffyndor que les regalo un gran sonrisa a Vanessa y Mari.

-Vaya, este año va a ser demasiado entretenido, ¿No crees?-le pregunto Mari a su amiga

-Demasiado para mi gusto. Este año promete ser interesante

-Chicas llegaron los demás. ¿Pueden bajar?-grito Harry a Mari y Vanessa desde el medio de la cancha. Ambas chicas bajaron y se dispusieron a acercarse al resto del equipo. Muchas de las chicas que se encontraban en la cancha con su escoba en mano las miraron con miradas llenas de odio. Una se destaco de las demás. Lauren, una chica de su mismo curso, pero con la cual nunca había intercambiado palabras. Siempre se mantenían lo más alejadas posiblemente una de la otra. Lauren miro a Vanessa con un odio reprimido y le dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Vanessa no se quedo atrás y la desafió con la mirada.

-Bueno. Primero empezaremos con una demostración de lo que deseo que hagan. Chicas, ¿Podrían subir?-Harry se dirigió a las cinco chicas que conformaban su equipo, ya que Ron ya se encontraba en los aros. Todas partieron arriba y Harry luego de darle unas indicaciones a los "nuevos" y se dispuso a subir con el resto del equipo.

-Ron, custodia los aros. Gin, mar y Vani van a tratar de meterte goles. Quiero que le demuestren lo que deben de hacer los de abajo. ¿Entendido?

-Si Capitán. Como mande-dijo Vane mientras que ella con Mari hacían un saludo militar.

-¡A hacer puré a Weasley!-grito Mari mientras comenzaba a lanzarles las pelotas a sus amigas.

Así continuo parte de la selección. Las chicas habían anotado 6 goles y Ron se encontraba maldiciéndolas.

-Ron, no te sulfures. Quería que las chicas demostraran que eran buenas metiendo goles-le dijo Harry mientras las chicas se partían de la risa. –NO te preocupes, tu puesto esta asegurado. Las chicas son demasiado buenas metiendo las bolas en los aros.

-Harry, no digas esas cosas. Ya saben que Mari y yo somos demasiado mal pensadas-le dijo Vanessa mientras se seguían riendo de lo que acababa de decir Harry

-Dios no se que hacer con ustedes. –dijo Harry mientras bajaba con el resto del equipo mientras que Ron seguía en los aros. –Bueno los que se apuntaron para cazadores que suban ahora e intenten meter un par de goles. De acuerdo como lo hagan pasa para la siguiente ronda.

Ginny y las chicas se dirigieron a las gradas mientras veían como diez chicos y cinco chicas subían en sus escobas y se dirigían donde Ron.

-Mari, estoy aburrida, vamos un rato a los camarines. Detesto ver parte de la selección y ver que no lo hacen tan bien o no se esfuerzan mucho-le dijo Vanessa bajo para que los demás no escucharan.

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunto Hermione mientras veía como sus amigas se levantaban.

-A los camarines. Estamos un poco aburridas. Cuando tengamos que volver nos van a buscar-dijo Mari mientras se perdía camino a los camerinos con Vanessa.

-Bueno. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-le preguntó Mari mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Escuchar música y distraernos un rato-le respondió Vanessa mientras sacaba un CD de su mochila y lo ponía en el reproductor que tenían ahí. Realmente no podían vivir mucho rato sin música.

La música comenzó a sonar y se dispusieron a bailar. Poco a poco fueron cambiando las canciones hasta llegar a una que amaban y comenzaron a bailar moviendo las caderas y cantando a todo pulmón.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto Harry mirando hacia todos lados buscando a sus dos amigas

-En el camarín. Dijeron que se iban a relajar un rato.

-¿Vamos a buscarlas?-pregunto Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry

Varios chicos también se dirigían al camarín, ya que no habían pasado la prueba y se disponían a cambiarse de ropa y darse una buena ducha. Cuando estaban muy cerca escucharon una canción que sonaba muy alto y para no su gran sorpresa venía de los camarines

_...I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)..._

Era la canción que se escuchaba y de fondo las voces de sus amigas que cantaban a todo pulmón la famosa canción. Los chicos abrieron la puerta del camarín y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Claro que para los mirones fue mas grata que para Ron y Harry. Tanto Mari como Vanessa se encontraban bailando de una manera demasiado sexy para ellos, se habían sacado la camiseta del equipo y se encontraban vestidas por los pantalones del equipo y unas diminutas camisetas que ocupaban debajo. Ninguna de las dos chicas se había dado cuenta de la audiencia que se encontraba en la entrada, por lo que seguían bailando y moviéndose al compás de la canción y por su puesto cantando como si la vida dependiese de ello.

_...Send myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race_

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)...

La canción estaba por terminar y fue cuando Ron hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Chicas apeguen eso, se tapan y salen al campo!-les grito mientras les tiraba sus camisetas para que se taparan.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas ya que tenían audiencia. Hicieron lo que Ron les dijo y se encaminaron hacia el campo. Muchos chicos de la población masculina les dijeron cosas por lo bajo para que sus amigos que se encontraban caminando delante de ellas escuchara.

-Ronnie Pooh, no te enojes-le dijo Vanessa mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amigo.

-Odio que me llames Ronnie Pooh-le dijo Ron con sus orejas tan rojas como su propio cabello. Todos sus amigos se largaron a reír ya que el apodo con que lo habían bautizado Mari y Vanessa lo hacía ponerse cada vez más rojo y traía en cada ocasión una reacción diferente.

Luego de volver al campo Harry les dio indicaciones de que jugaran contra los chicos que habían pasado la primera parte del entrenamiento y ver quien podía meter más goles en los aros. Claro que Ron seguía con su puesto de guardián, ya que por los comentarios de los demás, los dos chicos que se habían presentado para el puesto de él, lo habían hecho demasiado mal.

Parte del entrenamiento siguió normal y las chicas habían ya mandado a cinco chicos que se habían apuntado para cazadores a las bancas. Ahora quedaban dos chicas que eran buenas, pero no tanto como ellas, como les había dicho Harry.

-Chicas si desean pueden ir a descansar un poco. Las que quedaron jugaran con los otros. Así sabré a quien elegir-les dijo Harry mientras que Vanessa, Mari y Ginny se encaminaban a las bancas donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Dios chicas, lo han hecho excelente.-les dijo Hermione cuando se sentaron a su lado.

-Si, tienes razón, pero aun quedan esas dos-dijo Ginny mientras apuntaba donde se encontraba volando Lauren con Missy

-NO te preocupes. Lauren no es tan buena y Missy hasta ahora no a demostrado lo patética que es-les respondió Hermione volviendo su vista al juego

-Herms, ¿este bien?-le pregunto Vanessa tocándole la frente-¡MARI! ¡Nos cambiaron a Herms!

-Dios tienen razón. Desde cuando nuestra tan buena amiga Herms habla tan mal de los demás-le respondió Mari mientras seguían el juego de joder a Hermione.

-Chicas, déjense de las estupideces, lo digo enserio-les respondió Hermione la cual no se aguantaba la risa por las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

-¡Hey! Mari, Gin pueden subir. Missy ya no juega y necesitamos a dos mas-grito Harry desde lo alto

-Ya volvemos-dijeron las dos chicas al subir a sus escobas

-NO me extrañes-le dijo Mari a Vanessa antes de partir

-Con toda mi alma-le respondió Vanessa muerta de la risa por las ocurrencias de ambas

-Creo que alguien te busca-le dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde terminaba el terreno del campo. Vanessa siguió la mirada de Hermione encontrándose con una gran sorpresa

-¿¡Draco!?-dijo la chica mirando a su amigo haciéndole señas que se acercara

-Ve, si te necesitan te busco-le dijo Hermione, la cual le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano el cual Draco respondió un poco extrañado por la acción.

-Hola D-lo saludo Vanessa al llegar donde se encontraba.

-Hola Ness. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?-le pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bien. Pero mi puesto sigue en observación. Lauren sigue en el campo-le dijo Vanessa teatralmente

-NO te lo quitaran estoy seguro. –Le dijo Draco pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.- ¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta en escoba?-le dijo Draco haciendo aparición de la escoba que llevaba, la cual la chica no había notado.

-Claro-ambos chicos comenzaron a volar y hablar de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Todo iba muy bien hasta que un grito los saco de su mundo. Vanessa se encontraba de espaldas al campo y lo único que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro fue la cara de pánico de Draco.

-Dios, ¿creen que nos escuche?-oyó muy lejano Vanessa

-Espero, que no se va a salvar tan fácil de mis estupideces-escucho como la voz de su amiga Mari detonaba un poco de pánico con algo de diversión en su voz

-No, ese seria un regalo demasiado grande. No creo que aun me lo gane-dijo Vanessa abriendo un poco los ojos.

-OH, Vani. ¡Despertaste! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!-dijo Hermione acercándose a su amiga

-No creo que aun se merezcan que los deje tranquilos

-Dios, tiene una cara horrible-le dijo Ron a modo de saludo

-Alguna vez te has visto al espejo tu-le respondió la chica ganándose las risas de todos sus amigos. –Alguien me puede explicar, ¿Qué rayos sucedió?-pregunto Vanessa al percatarse que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-La idiota de Lauren no encontró nada mejor que golpearte con una bluddger en la cabeza al verte de espaldas-dijo Mari conteniéndose la rabia

-Dios, dime que no la dejaste en el equipo. Se que todos desean golpearme para que me calle. Pero dime que no le festejaste por el hecho de hacer algo que todos desean y nadie se atreve- dijo Vanessa sacándole el lado entretenido al asunto

-Como se te ocurre eso. Apenas vi lo que hizo le dije que se largara y que nunca volviera a hacer una prueba teniéndome de capitán-le respondió Harry sentándose al lado de la chica

-Dios te juro estábamos tan preocupados. Según Madame Pomfrey hubiese sido peor el golpe si no se hubiese encontrado Draco en el lugar. Aun me pregunto que hacía el ahí-le dijo Ron un poco extrañado de la presencia del Slytterin con su amiga.

Vanessa trago pesado por el comentario de su amigo. Vio en sus amigas el rostro de preocupación, ya que ellas sabían que hacia el ahí. Pero tanto Ron como Harry lo desconocían.

-Bueno creo que mejor te dejamos descansar. Y no te preocupes todos siguen en sus puestos. No hay razón para matarme. El equipo sigue igual- le dijo harry dándole un beso en la frente de despedida mientras que se iba junto con Ron, el cual también le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse con Harry.

-Chicos, no se vayan. Hay algo que tengo que decirles. – les dijo Vanessa. Hermione la vio sorprendida. Ginny tenía una cara digna de una foto, mientras que Mari le preguntaba con la mirada si estaba segura. Vanessa le dio una sonrisa a su amiga de modo de afirmación.

-De que quieres hablar-le pregunto Harry dándose la vuelta con Ron

-De mi pasado. Antes de que me conociera. Antes de que entrara a Hogwarts y nos hiciéramos amigos-les dijo Vanessa-cuando, yo era… vecina de Draco.

Tanto Harry como Ron la miraron con los ojos como platos. La chica les dijo que se sentaran para comenzar a contarles. Todos se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la cama. Mari se sentó al lado e ella y le dio la mano para darle su apoyo.

-Bueno, antes de venir. Yo era la vecina de Draco. Y por algunos motivos me fui de ahí. Pero yo… tengo un pasado con Draco.-dijo Vanessa algo cohibida. Sabía que no era una conversación simple. Pero eran sus amigos, se merecían saber la verdad y ella deseaba saber si luego de esto, seguirían las cosas igual.


End file.
